


Just When I Moved On

by Joey_Westwife



Series: She's Back [1]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sex, Love at First Sight, M/M, New love, Romance, gay virginity, horse riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Westwife/pseuds/Joey_Westwife
Summary: When straight boy Nicky is introduced to his new boss’s school friend Shane, they immediately become firm friends. Embarking on a new relationship, the smitten boys, now both gay, build their new life together until someone comes back from Shane’s past to throw a giant spanner in the works. Once over the revelations to come, Shane takes back what’s rightfully his but at what cost? And how will it affect the group of friends' future fame?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story for this site, '3 as 1' is a side chapter from part 3.

Typing away on his computer in the council office, Mark flicked through his social media page, wishing Friday would hurry up and grace them, relieving him of the stressful complaints he had to deal with that week. He’d been working at Sligo town council for 3 years now and worked his way up from receptionist to administrator to head of the complaints department in such a short space of time. He enjoyed the authority he had over his staff but all in all he was a good boss. The newbie that has started just the week before was cute as fuck. The moment Nicky had walked into Mark’s office for his interview, Mark knew he was hired before breathing a word. ‘Someone pretty to look at, finally’ he’d thought to himself. Mark had been out as gay for years and he’d been in a relationship with his boyfriend Kian for a year after finding each other on Grinder but with an office full of high maintenance girls and women, he hadn’t clicked with anyone at work and longed for a best friend to spend lunch times with… bingo! Nicky got the job.  
As he scanned the timeline he received an event invite to a school reunion that Friday. Mark wondered why he’d only just been invited when it appeared the event had been posted some time ago so he clicked on the ‘attending’ list to see if he recognised any faces. 

“Graham Keighron? Pfft can’t be bothered with him anymore, dickhead.” Mark muttered under his breath. “Derrick Lacey, wow not seen him for years… hmm Michael Garret.” He continued naming old buddies he’d spent time with during his days at Summerhill College until he came across his former best friend. “Ohh Shane’s going.” Mark smiled.

Although Shane had been the year above Mark, they’d got to know each other pretty well during their theatre productions. The boys were both fans of drama but Shane had always bagged the main roles and the girls loved him. Already knowing he was gay back then, Mark didn’t mind the attention Shane received but used it as a distraction from his real sexuality. When Shane had left school, he remained in contact with Mark for years but they’d since drifted apart when Shane moved to Dublin to work for an accountancy firm. Despite Facebook conversations now and again the lads hadn’t seen each other for a couple of years. Shane parents still lived in Sligo and he’d often visit but once he’d met his girlfriend there, he’d talked her into moving to Dublin to be closer to each other, he’d forgotten about his friends and roots back home. 

“Shane Filan ey?!” Mark smiled remembering the hotties gorgeous smile. “If only he’d been gay!” he sighed as he pressed his face icon to stalk his profile.

Creeping up on him, Nicky unexpectedly made Mark jump and he peered over his boss’ shoulder to see Shane’s profile. “He’s a good looking lad.” Nicky smirked, knowing Mark was day dreaming.

Jumping out of his gaze, Mark chuckled. “Isn’t he just!”

“Friend of yours?”

“He used to be. We were best mates at school.” Mark informed him and went on to explain why they’d drifted apart. “…but there’s a school reunion this Friday night at 5th on Teeling. Then onto Lola’s for a VIP booth."

"Sounds good. Are you thinking of going?"

"I'd like to but I don't fancy it on my own and Kian’s working a night shift. Do you wanna be my plus one?" Mark hoped his cute new friend would say yes. 

"Me?! Erm... Is Shane single?"

"Why, are you interested?" Mark grinned and winked. 

Nicky raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Of course not I just meant you could ask one of the girls to go with you."

Mark’s hope turned to a frown. "No thanks. Shane isn't into the drama queens we know. But you two would get along great. Lads night, what do you reckon? It'd give us a chance to get to know each other too. I mean, no pressure, it is short notice."

"Yeah OK then you're on." Nicky held his hand out to shake on it and the smile on Mark’s face was restored. '2 fitties to fill the absence of Kian' he thought to himself. 'Can’t be bad.'

***

After a gruelling week the lads finally dressed up and met outside Sixth, the bar next door. Mark donned a crisp black suit much like his works attire but nicer fitted and Nicky wore dark blue, smart jeans with a Top Gun inspired belt buckle on show as his baby blue shirt tucked inside his waist band.  
'Fit!' Mark smiled as he greeted his +1.

"How ‘ya?" Nicky nodded as he checked to make sure he'd arrived on time. "Nervous?"

"Nah I'm looking forward to it. Let's go."

Mark confidently ushered Nicky into 5th and scanned the room for anyone he recognised. Upon spotting Michael he wandered over and made their presence known. 

"Skids, long time no see." Mark chuckled.

"Freddie! Now then lad." Michael turned to give his old schoolie a hug. 

"Michael this is my new work colleague Nicky Byrne." He introduced them. "Seen anyone special yet?"

"I think your old mate Trigger is here somewhere. He's just turned up."

"Skids, Freddie and Trigger?!" Nicky repeated. "Wow I just got called Nick at school." He sniggered. 

Mark explained the origin of their nick names. Skids was self-explanatory after Michael's unfortunate pulling down of shorts in P.E class, Freddie was created after Mark’s attempt at the 'Stars in their eyes' talent show as a Queen tribute and Shane acquired Trigger after his obsession with horses. 

As the lads were chatting Shane appeared from the men's restroom. He immediately saw Mark and skipped over to greet him. 

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Mark smiled, pulling Shane in for a hug. "Looking good my friend. How the devil are ya?"

Nicky smiled at Shane as he noticed why all the girls fancied him.

"All the better for seeing you Freddie." Shane looked at Nicky casually stood beside Mark. "Is this..."  
Before he could ask and embarrass Nicky, Mark interrupted and introduced the boys.  
"Hiyah mate." Shane shook his hand. "So what are we all drinking? My shout." 

Appreciative of his offer, the 3 boys ordered a beer and looked around for a seat for a long overdue catch up. 

***

Laughing about the story Shane told of the lad’s performance of Grease, Nicky shook his head and wished he'd been at school with his new friends. He was 2 years above Mark and Michael but only a year ahead of Shane. Whilst Nicky had never been a fan of drama, his favourite subject being sport, it sounded like his teenage years hadn't been as much fun.  
'Lucky son of a bitch' Nicky thought over all the tales of hormonal girls fighting for Shane's attention. But he could see why. Shane was so handsome. His perfect smile, his twinkly, dark eyes, great hair and attractive aura was the image every boy wanted to have. Then and now.  
'I bet he's shagged loads of birds' Nicky wondered trying not to stare at the picture perfect country boy opposite him. 'Be his mate and you'll easy pull tonight' he told himself. 

But Shane was no player. The novelty of attention had worn off after he left Summerhill and he'd always kept himself for the lucky girls he dated for a while and saw a potential relationship with. He'd had 2 short term girlfriends before his 2 year relationship with the girl he dragged to Dublin with him but he'd been single for 8 months now and hadn't once taken a stranger home to release sexual tension. His hand and imagination was good enough.

Feeling tipsy the lads looked at the time and already 2 hours had passed and they'd failed to greet any other old pupils of their hay day. The VIP suite at Lola's was booked for 10:30pm and it was already 9:30. With half hour to spare until they had to move on, Shane bought another round in and this time sat next to Nicky. He'd fit in well with their banter but didn't want to insult his new boss just yet. 

"So how's Mark as a boss Nicky?" Shane asked making one on one conversation. 

"Ah he's sound. He's just happy he's not the only guy in the office anymore." 

"So were you his only option as a plus one?" He dared to whisper hoping he didn't sound too rude.

"Ha-ha yeah when he refused to ask any of the girls. I've only been there 2 weeks though so I don't know him very well yet."

"Mark is a great guy. I've totally missed him, being out in Dublin. But I'm single now and I need to spend more time with my folks here in Sligo so as I was over this weekend I thought I'd check this out. I'm so glad Mark made it." Shane smiled over at his friend chatting away to Michael. "So are you coming over to the club?"

"As long as I'm welcome yeah."

"Absolutely man. Mark doesn't dance so I need a buddy." Shane nudged Nicky with his elbow and raised his eyebrows.

"Dance?! Pfft, I'll need a lot more of these for that." Nicky sighed. "How about a shot to drive us on?"

"Why not. Jager for me thanks... I'll come to the bar with you." Shane decided, not wanting to play gooseberry to Skids and Freddie across the table.

***

As Black Eyed Peas blasted through the sound system in the club, Shane, Mark, Nicky and Michael drank more shots. They'd ignored the purpose of the event and stuck together as a 4 piece, sharing memories and talking rubbish about current affairs. 

"I need to meet this Kian bloke." Shane told Mark. "He sounds like a right keeper."

"He is so hands off." Mark slurred. "You can have anyone you want and Kian is all mine" he gushed, missing his man. 

"Aww I'm so glad you're happy and loved up Marky." Shane squeezed his shoulder. "Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?" Mark looked at him, confused. 

"Sex!" 

Mark and Nicky spat out their beers and laughed at Shane's forwardness. 

"What the fuck?!" Nicky cried with laughter at the cheek of Shane's question. "You can't ask him that!"

"Why not? I'm interested."

Mark couldn't wipe the smirk from his face as he shook his head at Shane. "Seriously?! Try a finger next time you have a wank and tell me you don't want more." 

"You offering the finger?" Shane laughed, teasing. "No sorry, you've got Kian, ignore me. I'm only teasing." 

"Nicky’s single, he might lend you a hand." 

Nicky shook his head and swallowed his mouthful of beer. "What?! Ha-ha I don't fuck on the first date, sorry." He winked at Shane with a cute cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh I can wine and dine you first Nicky. I don't put out on a first or second date either so we've got time to prepare." 

"Wow now there's an offer I can't refuse." Nicky giggled and pulled Shane over with one hand to kiss him on the cheek, winding Mark up even more. 

Shane burst out laughing again and didn't take offense to Nicky’s lips on his stubble. Mark raised his eyebrows at his friends and flicked them the V, telling them to piss off as he made his way to the toilet. Michael struggled to stay awake; his eyes and head rocking and rolling as he sat against the wall. Shane decided to encourage him to call it a night so with little persuasion the youngest of the group wished them a good night and left them to it, seeking Mark on his way out. 

"I'm so glad I came out now. It's been great catching up with Mark again. He's such an easy target but he knows I'm just teasing. I'd never intentionally offend him. I've always known he was gay, it didn't bother me." Shane finished off his pint and made a satisfying gasp sound. "So tell me Nicky, how come a fit guy like yourself is single?"

"I dunno. I just don't think I've met the right person. I never accept a date with someone I haven't met at least once before but we have to click straight away ya know? I can't be bothered trying hard to impress. I think it should be natural and exciting instead of awkward and anxious. I guess I just don't meet people like that often. I've been single 2 years now." 

Shane nodded to indicate he understood and agreed with Nicky. He couldn't believe how alike they were. They seemed to be on the same wave length; thinking the same thing, saying first what the other was thinking, not afraid of banter and generally up for a good time with a positive attitude. They felt like they'd known each other forever already, comfortable in their own company and it hadn't gone unnoticed. 

"Why is it so hard to click with girls? I mean, you and I only met, what, 4 and half hours ago and you've already kissed my cheek." Shane sniggered. "If I'd been a girl I'd have thought you were trying your hardest to get in my pants tonight." 

Nicky smiled at Shane and wondered what kind of pants he wore. Snapping out of his thoughts, he grinned with a twinkle in his eye. "It's the footballer in me. Outgoing, forward, flirty... I'm not shy. And you're right, it's been a great night so far. I'm glad I came out too." 

Shane patted Nicky on the back as he lifted himself to his feet. "You up for another? My round."

"No, no allow me. You've bought me no end tonight." Nicky reached for his wallet. 

"Mate it's no bother, seriously. Besides I owe you one for that freebie before."  
Looking slightly confused Nicky asked what he meant. "The kiss?"

Taking a moment to register what kiss he meant, Nicky eventually laughed and slapped Shane's arm. "Get outta here! Anyone would think you're trying to get me drunk for more."

"It might only take one more til you've reached that point but if not you can buy the next one." Shane smiled at the blonde as he walked over to the VIP bar where Mark waited to get served. "There you are. Skids went home."

"Yeah I saw him. So what do you think of Nicky? Cute ass right?" Mark leaned in to Shane so no one heard him. 

"Dude I'm not Kian! I don't really look at guy’s asses." 

"You should. Nicky has a great ass. He's so fucking cute." Mark growled under his breath.

"And so fucking straight, like me, so cool it." Shane turned round to see Nicky at the table bopping his head to the music and looking down over the balcony at the party crowd. "He seems like a nice guy though. We've clicked."

"He thinks you're a good looking guy. He told me earlier when I was looking at your Facebook page." Mark admitted. 

"Aww media stalking me was ya? Ha-ha... 3 beers please." He asked the barman. 

"And a tray of roulette." Mark added, up for a final round of shots. "Don't get the chili or wasabi one for fuck sake. You'll burn Nicky's lungs." 

"What?! How will I do that if I drink it?" 

"When you're snogging him later and breath into his mouth. Trust me, Kian did it to me and I felt sick." 

Instead of arguing the fact he wasn't gay and had no intention of breathing in anyone's mouth, Shane tutted and ignored Mark, carrying the pint glasses over to the table. Closely behind was Mark and his tray of white spirits in a perfect circle of 10. 

"Right lads, Nicky can go first as he's my favourite employee." Mark waved his hand over the tray encouraging Nicky to take his pick. "Brace yourself."

Not afraid of the challenge Nicky downed the first shot and licked his lips as he tasted the sweet strawberry liqueur run down his throat. "Nice."  
Shane took his chances next and was delighted to smell blueberry as he raised the glass to his mouth.  
"Ooh the boss next. Come on Mark." Nicky clapped, anticipating the result.

"Argh fuck!" Mark cringed as he was subjected to the horror of the wasabi shot. He screwed up his face and breathed out as deeply as he could to release the burning fumes from his throat before chugging on his beer.  
The lads nearly fell off their chairs as they belly laughed hard at Mark’s unfortunate choice.  
"Fuck off lads! Jesus it hurts. Nicky it's your go." 

With just 2 shots left it was down to Mark and Nicky but only one was going to receive the Sambuca left on the tray with the chili. As it was Mark’s turn to pick first he reached for one glass then Nicky held the other. On the count of 3 they both took their chances and as Nicky felt the raspberry Sambuca wash over his tongue he thumped the table and cheered with joy as he and Shane began crying at Mark.  
Having a fit of discomfort Mark coughed and stamped his feet as he grit his teeth from the chili reaching his stomach. 

"Argh no, no, no it's not fair!" Mark winced, dipping his tongue into his pint again to ease the pain. 

Shane covered his face as tears fell down his cheeks and his ribs ached from laughing so hard. Along with Nicky, throwing his head back and smacking his thighs, the roaring cries embarrassed Mark. He'd bought the game and failed disastrously. 

"Unbelievable!" Shane wiped his eyes but as soon as he looked at Nicky beside him they both burst into laughter again. This time Nicky keeled over towards Shane. Placing his hand on the brunettes shoulder as his head reached Shane's manly chest. "Ahh mate. I'm so sorry. It looks like its Kian in A&E with burnt lungs tomorrow then not Nicky." 

Mark shook his head and closed his eyes with dread as he grinned but Nicky didn't understand. "Ay? How does that work?" After hearing what Mark had told Shane at the bar, Nicky laughed yet again. "Bloody hell." But the thought of kissing Shane didn't sound all that bad. After all, he envied the guys gorgeous looks so he knew it'd be an honour. "What a shame you lost. That would have been a fun story to tell at work on Monday." 

Shane was surprised by Nicky's openness to the possibility of exploring his mouth but he shrugged it off as banter again as he stared at the blondes pert lips. 'Can’t be much different to kissing a woman' he thought. 'Nicky’s cute after all'. 

"I'm gonna be sick!" Mark announced and shot for the toilet. 

"I'll be surprised if he's fit for work Monday." Nicky smiled, stretching his body back into shape after their fit of laughter. "Lightweight." He chuckled, standing to tuck his shirt back into his waistband. He noticed Shane peering over as he revealed his belly button. 'He must think I'm a right skinny sod. Wish I had a body like his... Bet he's got more hair than me too. His chest felt firm on my head... He smelt pretty nice too... Snap out of it Nicky!' 

"He'll be fine. So are you going to dance with me yet or what?" Shane asked, shuffling away from the table and taking Nicky's hand, dragging him to the balcony to eye up the other drunks having a good time. "I'm so wasted but I don't want the night to end." Shane shouted to Nicky so he could be heard. 

"It's only midnight. Plenty of time yet." Nicky reminded him, throwing some rave moves to the 90s dance tunes playing.

The strobe lighting reminded them both of their early years clubbing. Now in their mid-thirties, the lads weren't into current music but the DJ was chucking out some mega classic tunes that made the lads get lost in the moment. When Mark reappeared from the toilet feeling much better and less drunk after being sick, he joined the boys, surprising his friends as he lifted his arms and closed his eyes, feeling the base throughout his body. He too felt 21 again. He suddenly remembered the times he'd raved with Shane once they were old enough to go out and the fond memories made him smile. There they were 30 years after meeting in class, doing the exact thing they'd promise to do when they became friends... 'Getting pissed together and being friends forever.' 

***

By 3am the lads were all danced out. Nicky flung himself down on the couch beside the balcony wall and stretched out again. Jumping to his side, Shane slumped down next to him, sliding down the sofa arm until his body touched Nicky's and he collapsed his head onto the blondes shoulder. Failing to shrug him off Shane slapped his hand on Nicky's knee and looked up at him. 

"I don't think I've danced like that for years. You're definitely my new best friend. You're amazing Nicky." Shane slurred in his drunken state, Mark nowhere to be seen again. "If you'll have me." He gave a pleading cheesy smile, showing off his perfect teeth. 

Smirking back at Shane, Nicky nodded and placed his hand on the back of Filan’s head, rubbing the short brown hair above his neck. "Are you going to wear me out like that every time?" 

"Probably. But maybe not from the same activity." He heard what he said out loud and chuckled. "I mean... It'd be cool to do other stuff to dancing like loons."

Nicky stared down at his new buddy with his hand still cupping Shane's neck. "Yeah? Like what?" He winked. 

"Horse riding, football... I dunno." Shane realised he was now squeezing and rubbing Nicky's knee so he stopped and sat up, holding his head with his hand as he rested his elbow on the sofa back. 

Nicky shuffled his hand away from Shane's head and too rested his arm out long on the top of the couch. If Mark came back now he'd wonder if the guys had advanced from banter to actually batting for his team but he wasn't anywhere around and then the guys realised there was also no longer any other Summerhill students left in the VIP suite. It was just the two of them and the barman, wiping down the counter. The club was open for another hour yet so Filan and Byrne remained slouched on the sofa, highly inebriated. 

"Sounds good to me." Nicky replied. "Can't say I have much of a social life anymore... The sad bastard I am."

"Hey you're not a sad bastard." Shane poked Nicky's ribs. "You... You're awesome! I'd never have had such fun tonight without you. Mark and I were great mates but we had different interests so never did much other than go drinking but he doesn't dance so clubbing was a thing of our past... That lasted about a year! Then he wanted to chill in the old man pubs... But you..." This time Shane tickled Nicky's side as he wiggled his index finger over his blue shirt. "You're awesome." He smiled ear to ear again.

Nicky blushed and giggled at Shane. "Thanks. Not so bad yourself." He winked again. 'Stop winking at him Nicky, he'll think you're coming onto him'. "I don't really wanna go home yet." He admitted. 

"Me either." Shane agreed then looked at Nicky's right hand as he rested it on his belt buckle. 'Small hands but long fingers... That wouldn't hurt would it?!' his mind wandered. 

Letting out a long sigh and another stretch, Nicky yawned. "I'm not actually tired despite yawning. Do you fancy going to grab some food?"

"Sure I could totally devour a dirty kebab right now... Or a cheese and mushroom garlic bread pizza. Mmm yeah." Shane drooled as he imagined food. 

"You're kidding? They are both my must have orders after a heavy night. Sometimes I pig out and get both." 

"Really?! Me too." Shane laughed in awe. "Wow." Shane raised his eyebrows. "Could you BE any more perfect?!"

"Could you SOUND any more Chandler Bing?" Nicky teased. 

"Are you a fan of Friends? Oh god, you are, you have to be... Say yes." Shane's eyes lit up as he bounced in his seat. 

Nicky looked directly into Shane's eyes. "How you doin'?" He tried his best Joey impression and the pair burst out laughing again. 

"Ah you are amazing. Where did Mark find you?!" Shane stood to his feet and held his hand out to offer Nicky help up. 

Unable to wipe the smile from his face, Shane threw his arm around Nicky's shoulder and the pair stumbled out of the club in search of their favourite kebab shop. 

***


	2. Chapter 2

The clear May morning hours offered a warm embrace as the new friends sat inside the viewing shelter by the Riverside overlooking the street lit promenade. All the regular bars were closed and the sound of taxis could be heard taking drunks home but the hustle and bustle of the day time was a memory by the silence of the darkened hour. 

Tucking into their garlic bread, the boys continued to chat the night away. Neither of them wanted the night to end and neither were particularly tired despite their intoxicated state and worn out bodies from dancing. Shane assumed his parents would think he'd copped off failing his return home but Nicky lived alone and had no one to worry about his late night absence. He only lived over the bridge above a tanning studio.

"Feels like a never ending date this." Nicky chuckled placing his empty box to his side. 

"In a good way I hope." Shane replied ignoring the insinuation. 

"Oh of course. I don't think I've been out this late for 10 years and even then I was just desperate for my bed." 

"I don't think I should go home now though. It's a bit late to wake me mam. She'll be up in 2 hours to prepare breakfast for the café." 

"Which café does she run?"

"The Carlton up yonder. They've had it since I was small. Mark used to meet me there before school sometimes and grab a free plate of beans on toast." Shane reminisced. 

"That's your mam?! No way. Good ole Mae. I think she fancies me, I go every Tuesday and Thursday before work to get coffee and a bacon bap but sometimes she'll stick a free sausage in there for me and says..." 

"A growing boy needs a hearty breakfast?" Shane finished his sentence, wowed by the fact Nicky knew his family business so well. "Ha-ha yeah she's a good egg." 

"We could always head back to mine for a bit if you want. I'm only on Bridge Street over there." 

"Sure if you don't mind. I'll be out of your hair by five thirty."

"No rush... Unless you need to I mean. I can sleep this afternoon, I'm not fussed. I can show you that comedy sketch I was just talking about... Or you can crash in my room. Either way." Nicky offered without clarity. 

"I take it you have a double bed then." Shane's eyes sparkled at Nicky as he nudged the older boy. 

"Oh I didn't mean... You know what I meant." Nicky pushed Shane's bicep and laughed. 'Wow he's got nice arms. I bet he works out.' "...although I have no problem sharing my bed if you did just wanna settle down for a kip." 

"I don't have my PJ's." Shane joked in Nicky's ear. 

"I don't wear any so there you go." The twinkle in his eye didn't go unnoticed. 'As if he'd wanna share a bed now. Fuck sake Nicky stop being a flirt.' "Come on let's go."

Nicky’s apartment was spotless. Minimalistic with a bachelor pad feel; clean, tidy, freshly decorated the week before he started his job with Mark, 50 inch flat screen ultra HD 3D cinema screen TV mounted on the biggest wall and a signed, framed Man Utd football jersey taking pride of place by the kitchen doorway. Shane was impressed with the place. He'd not got round to redecorating since his ex left but he was inspired by Nicky's top notch interior design. The large 5 seater, black leather, reclining corner sofa looked incredibly inviting. 'Who needs a bed?!' Shane wondered. 'I would live in this room alone.' He admired the dust free, glass coffee table that had 6 Top Gun coasters neatly placed around it and a bowl in the centre filled with fruit, packets of mixed nuts and miniature chocolates. 

"Help yourself, take a seat." Nicky told him as he pulled his shirt from his jeans and unbuckled his belt. Swiping the strap from his waist, he sighed with relief, patting his belly as he let out a long breath. "That's better." 

Shane grinned at the blonde cutie seemingly making himself comfortable in his own home. He suggested Shane took off his suit jacket for a while and handed him a coat hanger to keep it in shape. Willingly stripping down too, Shane tried not to watch as Nicky unbuttoned his shirt, ready to toss straight in the washing basket. He was desperate to get out of his own white shirt, stained with dribbles of shot liqueur and beer froth but he knew his muscular chest wouldn't fit into any of Nicky's scrawny t-shirts. But he thought wrong. 

"I'm gonna stick a wash on in a minute if you want me to put your shirt in. It'll be washed and dried before you need to leave." 

"Erm, no it's fine honestly. Don't go to any trouble." 

"It's no trouble honestly. But it looks like you've been swimming in alcohol not drinking it." Nicky reached into the cupboard and threw a brand new, still packed, grey, long sleeved top at Shane. "Wear this. My brother got me it for Christmas but it's a size too big." 'Take your flaming shirt off so I can see that chest for a moment' Nicky wished and hoped and prayed then questioned why he had. 

Without resisting again Shane ripped his shirt open to reveal his hard pecs, covered with the perfect amount of body hair. There was signs of a six pack emerging or having being there and Nicky was jealous. 'What a body. Why is this guy so perfect? Lucky bastard.' 

Shane sat back down in the corner of the couch, resting his tired legs on the soft seating. Daring to be bold, Nicky spread himself length ways, propping his head up with his hand close to Shane's side as he reached for the remote. He offered to make them a coffee but Shane still hadn't fulfilled his taste for alcohol and asked for a cheeky Carling. He cracked it open and sipped it as Nicky found the comedy sketch he wanted to share. 

***

As morning seeped through the gap in the blinds, Shane slowly opened his eyes to the sound of a kitten snoring. When he registered he was still relaxed on Nicky's sofa with one hand draped over the beauty’s chest he realised the noise was coming from Nicky. Shane smirked to himself and watched as Nicky slept on the sofa beside him. Too afraid to wake the host, he looked up at the clock to see it was 7:25am. The TV had turned itself on standby and the room was deadly silent, bar Nicky's cute breathing. 

'Well this is new' Shane smiled in thought, staring at him. He'd never had a one night stand and woken next to someone new before. 'It wasn't a date Shane, grow up' but a part of him felt completely content and he didn't flinch as Nicky stirred, turning over onto his back and nuzzling his head into Shane's arm. 'Now I'm screwed, I can't move. This is awkward.' he carefully reached for his mobile with his free hand and sent his mum a message to say he was safe and would be home later then felt a sudden urge to pee. 'Oh god, I'm gonna have to move.' 

Achoo!   
Nicky’s body jolted and woke him as the new fibres from Shane's borrowed top tickled his nose. When he opened his eyes he saw the man's arm and shot up. 

"Shit, sorry did I fall asleep? What time is it?" He wiped his eyes as he yawned and stretched, avoiding immediate eye contact with the boy he'd just woken next to. "Ugh, sorry mate you should have just took off when you needed to." 

"It’s fine, I drifted off too... But I need to pee so..."

"Sure, bathroom is through there on the left. Help yourself to deodorant and a toothbrush. There's a new pack on the windowsill. I'll boil the kettle." Nicky pulled himself off the couch and into the kitchen as Shane went to freshen up. 'How embarrassing falling asleep on him!' Nicky wiped his face and shook his head as he smiled. 'Lucky me though.' 

Once the lads were sat at the kitchen table sipping their morning coffee, Shane broke the awkward silence.   
"Thanks for letting me crash here last night. I had a great time." 

"Bet you didn't think you'd wake up next to me though." Nicky giggled. "Mark will have a field day when he hears about this." 

Shane laughed, not afraid of Mark’s judgement. "Exaggerate if you need to. Give him something to daydream about." 

"I can be discreet, ominous and coy... Make him believe what he wants. He's the one that disappeared." 

"Yeah a bit of harmless teasing. I'm sure he wants you to be gay!" 

"Why'd you say that?"

"Oh come on Nicky. All the jokes he kept making. He thinks you’re super cute." 

Nicky knew what Shane meant but he didn't care what Mark wanted. "I could be gay if I wanted to be." He said out loud then pulled a confused look at himself making Shane chuckle. "Can't say I've ever thought about it but I'd try anything once." 

"Me too." Shane peered at him as he took a long drawn gulp of his drink. "I don't have much luck with the ladies so it could be worth a try sometime soon." He admitted throwing a cheeky grin at Nicky. 

Nicky’s heart fluttered and his stomach jumped as he seriously imagined the perfect man beside him asking him on a date. 'What is wrong with me?! Why am I so attracted to my boss’s school friend...? I'm too old to idolise strangers. But fuck he's gorgeous!'   
"As if you have trouble with the ladies. You're well fit." 

"Ha-ha thanks. I dunno, I can get the girl but the reality is I just can't function an actual relationship. Girls are so high maintenance and complicated. I've never met anyone I've clicked with as well as we did last night."

"I guess we weren't out to impress that's why and just naturally got on well. No pressure, we could be ourselves. But I know what you're saying. Wouldn't it be amazing to have that bond with your partner?! Being in love with your best friend must feel amazing... I've never had that connection." 

"Me either. To be honest I haven't even had a best friend for the last 3 years. I've got work friends and I had my ex at the time but once myself and Mark drifted apart, I've felt kinda lonely." Shane frowned, not at all surprised as he opened up to the guy he'd met only 12 hours ago. "It feels like I've known you for 12 years not 12 hours."

"Yeah I know. Is it gay to say I don't really want you to leave?" 

"Aww you're so sweet." Shane laughed, ruffling Nicky's hair under his hand and then pulling his shoulder towards him to place a return kiss on Nicky's cheek, embarrassing the blonde. 

"Get lost!" Nicky blushed and his cheeks ached as he tried to contain his grin. "Fine it sounds gay!" 

Shane stared at Nicky again and understood how he was feeling. He didn't want to leave either. He wanted to spend the entire day getting to know Nicky better but didn't know how to admit it. 

"I don't have to leave yet. Mams working all day and Dads got a cash and carry trip to do this afternoon so unless I want to spend my day helping in the café or binge watching Friends in my room alone, I'm free if you are." 

"Do you have horses in Sligo?"

"Of course. My brother runs our livery yard. Why did you fancy checking it out?"

"Yeah I do actually." Nicky nodded, imagining Shane with a strong beast between his legs. 'Maybe he'll ride and do that rising trot so I can see how well he moves' he smiled. 'For god sake Nicky, stop! You're obsessed with this man's body... But he's wearing my top and it looks amazing on him... Seriously Nicky, stop, this is ridiculous. You're not gay!' 

Shane noticed Nicky in a daze and wondered what he thinking. "Have you ever ridden before?"

"Nope. But like I said, I'll try anything once." He gazed into Shane's eyes for a moment but knew he had to stop until Shane reached his hand across the table and placed it over Nicky's. 

"I'll catch you if you fall." He promised with a straight face. 

That moment sparked a frenzy of emotions in both boys. Nerves filled their guts and wild thoughts entered their heads as they both repeated in their heads, 'I'll try anything once'. 

Nicky slowly nodded but couldn't muster a smile as he studied Shane's chocolate brown iris. 'You’re strong enough to save me'. He sighed in his head.

'I bet he's light as a feather' Shane thought. 'I need to take him home and feed him up.'

‘His touch is so warm on mine. His hands look so strong and hard working.'

'I don't wanna break him, he's too cute and fragile to fall from a horse. But he'll love it. It's Nicky... He's my... My double' Shane retracted his hand and took a deep breath before speaking. "Get ready then. I'll treat you to that hearty breakfast. After all, you're a growing boy." Shane winked and willed Nicky to hurry up so they could leave together.

*** 

It didn't feel at all awkward when Shane walked in the back door of the café with Nicky in tow. At first Mae was confused as to why her favourite customer was out back but when her grown up son explained, she was delighted to see the blonde and gave him a welcome hug. She made the boys their breakfast, asked them of their plans and wished them a good day, retreating to the kitchen to gush to her husband about their son’s new friend. 

The sky was blue, not a cloud in sight as Shane demonstrated how to mount Carlton Diamond. He'd tacked up his older, more placid, smaller horse Harley for Nicky too but knew Diamond was used to demonstrations and wanted Nicky to be confident before climbing upon his first ride. After half an hour of getting a feel for the animal, Shane told him to stand by the fence as he showed Nicky some simple riding skills. The blonde was in awe. He watched intrepidly as the experience rider showcased his moves; his body so in tune with the horses motions. 

'He looks incredible out there.' Nicky squinted against the spring sunshine blazing down on them. Suddenly the image of Brokeback Mountain filled his thoughts as he imagined himself and Shane on a riding trip, suddenly stranded and alone. No one but them. Alone...  
'Alone' he repeated 'me and this amazing man... Alone again... Why do I wanna touch him? Why do I wanna be stranded in the wilderness with this gorgeous man...? A man?! Shane!' 

Interrupting his day dream, Shane suddenly halted in front of his guest, breaking him away from his imagination. "Wanna try?" 

Nicky nodded and prepared for his turn... And as the minutes passed, the more fun he was having. Although Shane was keeping a close eye on him, he felt safe on Harley and put complete trust in the horse and Shane. Eventually Shane remounted Diamond and the couple jumped some small poles and progressed to a canter. Nicky felt the euphoria of riding and wished he'd learnt sooner so he could impress Shane but there was no need for that. Shane admired Nicky's determination to succeed and enjoy himself. He loved seeing his friend share his hobby and be a natural at it. He never wanted the day to end. 

As he didn't want the novelty to wear off too soon, Shane suggested they took a break and let the horses graze for a while. He secured their reins and led them into the holding pen, full of luscious grass for them to munch on. Suddenly Nicky noticed Shane was wearing jodhpurs. How hadn't he seen before?! He studied the shape of Shane's slim legs and pert bum cheeks and felt his heart skip a beat. 

'How is this man so perfect?!' Nicky thought again. 'And single... Wanting to spend time with me?' 

Passing him a bottle of water from the outdoor fridge, Shane gave Nicky a huge smile. "You are an absolute natural. I can't believe how well you took to it. How did you feel?" Shane led the pair into the barn and collapsed on a bay hale to rest out of the sun. Nicky joined him and flopped himself over Shane's chest without fear of him being pushed away. 

"It was amazing but that sun is tiring on a hangover! I could just fall asleep right here." Nicky left his arm and head on Shane's chest for a moment and when he wasn't awkwardly batted away he began to think again.   
'Am I being too obvious? What if he knows?! Does he think I'm gay? What if he's uncomfortable and doesn't want to upset me, being so... Close.' 

Shane didn't even bat an eyelid at the feel on Nicky sprawled across his body. In fact he'd never felt so comfortable having anyone new touch him. 'What is going on here?! Are all footballers this touchy feely? Fuck it, I don't even care... His hair looks so soft.' Reaching down to Nicky, he placed his hand on the blonde’s fluffy hat hair, agreeing that he was tired too.   
"Coffee?" He suggested, looking down at the cutie nearly drifting off. He didn't want anyone to catch them in such a comprising position but deep down he didn't want to move. 'He’s so beautiful when he sleeps' he remembered. 

'I can feel his heartbeat' Nicky smiled. 'He’s sweating but feels so warm... I have to move. Coffee sounds good'   
Lifting himself up and smiling at the brunette, he nodded. "Coffee sounds good mate. Else I might fall asleep on you again." 

"Well it wouldn't matter if you did but here isn't the best place for it. My brother would rip the shit out of me if he found us cuddled up in here." 

'He wouldn't mind? Really?' Nicky's eyes lit up. 'Maybe he is thinking the same as me. I saw the look in his eyes this morning but I thought I was overreacting, wishful thinking.' he let out a chuckle and nodded, allowing Shane to take the lead to the staff room. Again he found himself staring at Shane's tushy as he walked in front. He remembered Mark’s previous joke and looked at the size of his hands, chuckled to himself deep inside and he shook off his dirty thought.

***

 

Come 3pm the lads had grabbed some lunch at the stables café, had fun grooming Diamond and Harley, made their way back to the Filan’s digs and sat in Shane's bedroom. Nicky sat on Shane's big comfy double bed as the younger boy showered in his ensuite. Scrolling through his Facebook page, Nicky found photos of their night before in the club. He wasn’t even online friends with his boss yet let alone Shane so he saved the photos to his gallery to show Shane later. While he studied the smile on Shane's face as he posed for a close up with Nicky and Mark, he realised Shane's eyes weren't brown at all. They were hazel. 

"Hmm, weird!" He muttered.   
When he heard Shane open the ensuite door he looked up to see the man, half naked, wrapped in just a towel around his waist, his hair wet and scruffy.   
'Fucking hell!' Nicky shuffled on the bed as he felt a slight twitch in his boxers. It was the first time he'd felt awkward around Shane and he didn't know where to look until he was spoken to. 

"Showers free if you wanna freshen up." Shane said, unfazed by Nicky's presence. He'd been used to changing in front of his brothers all his life... And strangers in the gym shower room. He didn't think anything of it. When he noticed Nicky staring he chuckled. "Earth to Nicky... Shower?"

"Erm... I'm a bit precious when it comes to using other people's showers to be honest. Do I smell?"

"Ha-ha no it's just a habit for me. Let me guess, you have to use a particular shower gel and shampoo?" 

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a weirdo." 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Shane rested his hand on Nicky's thigh. "There's lynx in the cabinet and Dove for men in the shower already." 

Nicky’s jaw dropped. "How did you..."

"How else do you think I get my hair as soft as yours?"

"Are you actually just a clone of me in a better body?"

Shane laughed. "I don't know about the body part but... It's up to you. I won't think any less of you if you don't want to." 

Nicky smiled back at Shane and took his hand in his. "You should have said before, we could have shared babe." He gave a cheeky grin.

Laughing back at him Shane shook his head. "Mark would love hearing about that." He held back a confused expression as he felt Nicky's soft hand in his. 'Those fingers again' he squeezed the blonde’s hand and asked what the plan was next. 

Pulling away to stretch on the bed, Nicky yawned then tucked his hands into the top of his waistband and shrugged his shoulders. 'I don't wanna go home. I wanna fall asleep in your naked arms.'   
"You haven't had enough of me yet?!" 

"Never." He grinned at the pretty boy leaving his scent all over his bed. "Do you need to be home for anything?"

"No but I don't want you to get bored of me." He yawned. 

"I'm tired not bored." He yawned back. Turning himself round to lay on top of the bed beside Nicky. "Fancy that kip now?"

"Aren't you getting dressed first?" ‘Please say no, please say no!' 

"Yeah sorry. You don't wanna be laid next to me naked, I understand that." 

Nicky grabbed his arm to stop him from getting up. "No it's OK honestly, that doesn't bother me. I just don't want you getting cold that's all."

"Aww, you're so considerate." Shane pinched Nicky's cheek between his fingers and settled down on his pillow, facing the blondie. "I'm always hot it’s fine."

"No kidding." Nicky mumbled, staring at those hazel eyes. 

"Jealous of my body there Nicky?" He teased, tickling Nicky's chest and smiling. 

"Something like that." Nicky smirked as he felt the heat radiating off Shane's bare chest. "Can I ask you a personal question?" He received a nod. "How long is it since you last had sex?"

Shane raised his eyebrows and took a deep breath. "Let's just say it's been a lonely few years. How about you?" 

"Same I guess." 

"Can I be completely honest?" In turn he got the nod from Nicky. "Since the bad relationship I had with my ex I haven't really wanted to sleep with another woman in a hurry." 

"Why was it so bad?" Nicky asked propping his head up in his hand.

"She was all take ya know? And there was no love there... I think she gave me one blow job in the time we were together and didn't often let me... Finish inside her." He frowned at the memories of his rubbish relationship. "I'm not selfish in bed, don't get me wrong but there's a limit you reach when you're just desperate for a good session of penetration right?" 

Nicky felt for the guy. How could any woman in their right mind not wanna fuck Shane all day, every day?! He pouted his lips and nodded in empathy.   
"Totally mate. Doesn't sound like much of a healthy relationship. She must have been insane." 

"How do you mean?" 

"Well, ya know... Every guy has needs and it's not as if you're repulsive. I can clearly see that."

"Thanks Nicky. I think I just fell into a false sense of paranoia and insecurity. I was never big headed in school despite the attention but after being with her I felt like I must be bad at it."

"But that makes no sense Shane. If all she wanted was you to give then you must have been good at that."

"I guess I never thought of it that way. So why wouldn't she just enjoy a good shag and let me... Come inside her. We used condoms. My previous girlfriends never complained about my performance."

"Well there you go then. Forget what she thinks... I don't know what you're packing and how good you are do I?! Who am I to judge?" 

Shane grinned and licked his lips, biting his bottoms lip. "You understand though right? I mean, it's not put me off girls but... I dunno. I suppose I just don't dream about it as much anymore."

Nicky wiped his hand down Shane's arm. "Any woman would be lucky to sleep with you." 

The feel of Nicky's grasp on his muscles sent confusing signals to Shane's mind and groin. Had it been that long since he'd enjoyed being touched that he was aroused by a guy? 'I could do worse. He’s cute.'  
"Hmm, maybe." Shane struggled to keep his eyes open as he stared at Nicky's sparkly blue iris. "I don’t care anymore. I just miss being close to someone. Feeling their warmth against my body." He whispered. 

Nicky felt his stomach in his throat. 'Cuddle me sweet boy. Lay close to me.' he gave Shane's arm another squeeze before rubbing his palm across Shane's tort hairy belly.   
"Shane you're a great guy. The right person with come along when you don't expect it."

Feeling Nicky's touch on his torso sent shivers down Shane's back. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "I know." He smiled and reached for Nicky's hand, pulling it up to rest between their chests on the bed. He left his fingers sunk into the cracks of Nicky's and slowly drifted off into sleep for an afternoon nap.

***


	3. Chapter 3

It was 2 hours before the boys moved again. By this time Nicky had rolled onto his back then to his side again, getting up even closer to Shane who remained still in his towel the entire time. When Nicky slowly opened his eyes he came face to face with the hunk.   
'Such long eyelashes... Why do I wanna kiss his lips? He looks so peaceful, would he notice if I did? He's like, 2 inches away, I can feel his breath.' he scanned Shane's body making his way down his torso and dared to peer down at his crotch, wondering if the towel and slipped. It had. But not enough for Nicky to see anything. Just the top of his thigh before it reached his manhood.   
'That’s a relief.' he reminded himself to think like a straight man. 'How would Shane feel if he knew I was taking advantage and checking him out? ... Well I did tell him to dress first.' 

Just in time Shane took a deep breath and slowly let it out through his nose as he opened his eyes to meet Nicky's just centimetres away. Stunned, Shane laid back and smirked.   
"Hey you. What time is it?"

"Just gone 5. Aren't you cold yet?"

Shane shook his head and grabbed Nicky's waist to tickle him. "But I should get dressed now."   
Once Shane was fully clothed again looking fit as fuck, he preened his hair in the mirror and asked Nicky what he wanted to do next. 

'He still doesn't want to get rid of me and I still don't have his number.' 

When Shane told Nicky he could either drive the boy home or stay longer, Nicky coyly shrugged off he had anywhere better to be. He was feeling much better after another nap and remembered the new bar in town was playing the Man Utd game on the screen. He'd already shared Shane's hobby, surely he wouldn't mind having a pint over some football in return. 

Shane was more than willing to oblige. He suggested they head back to Nicky's for him to shower in the comfort of his own home and change for round two. Neither of them had heard from Mark since his disappearance but it didn't worry Nicky because it wasn't as if they were good friends. He'd known Shane less time but still knew more about him.

After Shane apologised to his parents for running out on his mum again, they walked round to Nicky's gaff. Shane had already changed into something sexy so Nicky needed to think of something just as casual but nice. He didn't want to over dress tonight but he didn't want to wear his footy shirt either. He knew he'd not be paying too much attention to the game. 

The bar had only been open a couple of months but after the football was over it would house a karaoke section which Nicky intended to get Shane up on once they were tipsy. Shane sat on the edge of the sofa and Nicky flipped the kettle on for him.   
"Kettles on but help yourself to a beer if you'd prefer. Stick some music on, whatever. I'll only be 5 minutes."

"Wow, you don't need long to look beautiful do you?!" Shane teased. 

"This baby face doesn't need much preening." 

"He says with a 5oclock shadow."

"What's wrong with my rugged stubble? Do you think I should shave?" Nicky felt his face hoping he didn't look a scruff. 

"Nicky I don't care. Just have a shower and hurry up."

"Ooh bossy boots... What's up? Gonna miss me?" Nicky laughed, raising his eyebrow at Shane. 

Trying not to entertain Nicky's flirting, Shane finally burst out laughing and threw the TV mag in Nicky's direction. "Go before I push you in it." 

"I'll drag you with me!" Nicky’s cheeky grin caught Shane's eye. He wanted Shane to chase him. He wanted to be the one naked in front of the hottie. Hovering around the room waiting for Shane to make a move he raised his eyebrows again. 

Shane sighed and thought if it meant Nicky getting showered quicker he should just get up and do as he threatened.   
"Do you want me scrub your back and dress you as well like?"

"Oh, I didn't get that offer." He whined, clearly joking. "OK I'm going, I'm going". 'Spoil sport' Nicky grinned and hurried to get ready. 

*** 

As the game came to a finish, Shane admired Nicky's enthusiasm and joy at his team's win. The boy hadn't been ignoring Shane, in fact Shane had enjoyed watching Man Utd beat Chelsea’s ass hands down. Although he didn't play much of the sport himself he did support the local teams in Sligo and Dublin and liked a kick around now and then. He high fived Nicky and offered to buy him a shot to celebrate.

"Are you really up for another bender?" Nicky was surprised by Shane's encouragement to get drunk again. 

Shane sighed out loud and shook his head at Nicky. "Don't let me down now Byrne."

"Me?! No chance. I'm just making sure you're OK." 

"As long as I'm with you all night it'll be worth the hangover tomorrow." 

Hearing Shane say such a thing made Nicky feel a glimmer of hope. They'd spent over 24 hours together already and there seemed no signs of an end. Except Nicky knew 'his man' would have to go home by Monday to work. Before they hopped to the bar for another round Nicky checked his phone. He'd received a friend request from Mark on Facebook. 

"He's still alive then." Shane grinned, taking his phone from his pocket and in turn searched Mark’s friends list to add Nicky himself. He came across the school reunion photos that Mark had shared but failed to tag. "Wow we look wasted."

Nicky felt his heart flutter as he silently accepted Shane's request. 'Now I can stare at him when he's not around... We can talk on messenger right?!' he'd already got the photos saved on his phone but he couldn't wait to go through Shane's uploads and poke his nose into his life. 

Shane slapped his mobile back into his pocket and patted Nicky on the shoulder. "Something strong?" He asked, making his way to the bar. Nicky nodded and watched that sweet ass walk away. 

It wasn't long before the boys were close to wasted again. Nicky scanned the karaoke book trying to find a song to sing with Shane but without choosing a Boyzone classic there wasn't much Nicky felt he could do justice so he encouraged Shane to go first. Without even looking at the book, the brunette wrote his request but kept it hidden from Nicky. 

"I don't usually sing in public anymore but if I do this for you, will you do something for me?"   
Nicky was intrigued. ‘I’ll do anything for you.' He cocked his head at Shane and asked if he had anything specific in mind. 'Kiss me, say kiss me.'   
Shane admired the irresistibly cute smile forming on Nicky's lips. He thought for a second and didn't actually have an answer. He just wanted to have a favour sat ready in the box for when he wanted to bribe Nicky. But then he felt stupid for saying it and not having a reply so he thought of the first thing that popped into his head without thinking about it.  
"Come to Dublin next Friday." 

Taken back by the invite, Nicky paused to think if he was free and remembered it was his mum's birthday Saturday and he planned to take her out with his family. A shower of disappointment washed over his face and he hissed.   
"I wish I could mate but I have family plans next weekend. Well Saturday anyway."

Shane was gutted even though he realised he'd agreed to work late Friday night. "No problem man, it was just a thought." He could see Nicky was upset by having to decline the request. "I'm sure I'll be back this way the weekend after if you still want to catch up again."

'2 weeks?! I can't wait 2 fucking weeks to see him again... Should I see if he's free Sunday? No he said Friday for a reason I don't wanna seem too keen.'   
"Was there something going on next Friday?"

"Not at all. I just thought I could show you around, it's no big deal. But I'll still sing for you and think of something else instead." 

Shane handed in his request and waited patiently to be called up. With the bar still full of football fans, it only took ten minutes before Shane was called to the limelight. The last time he'd sang in public was his brother’s stag do 5 years ago. He'd been in a bad mental space for so long he'd forgotten the feeling he got from performing but Nicky was worth breaking through his anxiety for.   
Belting out Michael Jackson's 'Man in the Mirror' caused heads to turn. Everyone was in awe of Shane's amazing voice. Nicky heard a girl behind him tell her friends he was singing it better than MJ while others swooned over his good looks. A sense of jealousy swept over him as he saw Shane wink at this audience of women. Maybe it was a bad idea putting his friend on the stage... 'He’s gonna pull now!' Nicky frowned.

"You should go on X Factor." One girl told him as he made his way back to his seat.   
"You were amazing." Said another.  
But Shane just thanked their kind words and smiled at Nicky as he sat down, brushing off the women. 

"Well that was unexpected, you stud." Nicky reached his hand over to Shane's neck and stroked him. "If I'd got a uterus I would be creaming like them girls." He laughed, making Shane blush. 

"OK I'm pulling the favour in now..."

"What's up?" 

Shane stood back up and took hold of Nicky's hand, dragging him to his feet. "We're leaving!"

***

Shane suggested they find a quieter pub to chill in. He didn't want to draw attention to himself but was still up for drinking. He wanted to give Nicky his undivided attention and the thought of going back to his to watch Top Gun together became an idea he wanted to broach. Although he promised Nicky another cracking night he suddenly didn't feel like dancing again. He had a feeling that whatever he asked, Nicky would go for it.

"Sorry to dash out of there. I really can't be doing with it tonight. Besides... I'm with you." Shane cupped his palm over Nicky's shoulder. Feeling drunk already Shane said what he was thinking. "I've never met anyone like you Nicky. You're so funny, kind, outgoing, open minded... On my wave length."   
Nicky felt a knot in his stomach as he anticipated where he was going with this.   
"I've had so much fun with you I'm gonna miss you when I go back to work." 

Nicky’s eyes glistened as he listened to Shane go mushy on him. He put his hand on the brunette’s knee and nodded in agreement. "Yeah me too man. It's been emotional." He joked. 

"Ha-ha totally... To be honest as much as I'd love to stay out and dance the night away, I'm getting a headache, so..." He squeezed his hand over Nicky's that was still resting on his own leg. "How'd you feel kicking back at yours for a while instead? Maybe watch a film or play that truth game I saw on your book shelf." 

"Sure why not. If he means you don't leave me to go home alone then I'm in." When the blonde heard himself he rolled his eyes. "That didn't sound obsessed at all did it?!" He sniggered. "I meant I'd love your company a little longer mate."

Shane leaned forward to whisper in Nicky's ear. "I think I'm obsessed with you too." As he pulled forward, Nicky caught his eye and they shared a moment of uncertainty. "I'm not ready to go home alone yet."   
Nicky couldn't open his mouth to reply as he stared into those hazel eyes and slowly cracked a smile. Eventually he raised his eyebrows and let out a deep breath as he sat back from Shane. 'Then don't go home at all. You perfect, amazing man.'

***

The pizza box sat opened on top of the coffee table amongst some empty cans. The boys were wasted and starting to drink themselves sober so they switched to coffee to keep them awake as 90s boy and music played in the background. They'd already talked about their guilty pleasure... home boys Boyzone, when Nicky admitted he'd always fancied himself as the next Ronan Keating. Shane told Nicky his cousin had gone to school with Stephen Gately in Dublin so they agreed to stick the greatest hits in the media player. 

Nicky opened the box of truth or dare and tried to find a good question for Shane. The boys got comfortable and faced each other on the sofa and Nicky grinned as he found the perfect question.   
"OK here goes... If you could be stuck in a cold lift with anyone of the same sex and only have one blanket to share, who would you pick and why?" 

"Do you really need me to say it Nicky?” Shane poked Nicky's chest and smiled. "I think we're way past just sharing a blanket."   
Nicky didn't need to ask 'why'. He nodded and turned the box to Shane who picked a card and made up the question in his head. "Have you ever kissed a member of the same sex?" 

"I kissed you last night, does that count?" 

"On the lips Nicky, come on you know what I mean." 

"Not passionately I haven't. Giving family a peck on the lips doesn't count so the answer is no." 'But you can put your tongue down my throat right now.' "But like I said before... I'll try anything once."

"For a dare?" Shane added.

"Yeah or... Because I want to." Nicky glared at Shane's face, wishing he had the courage to lean forward and place their lips together. 

"Do you want to?" Shane dared to ask. 

"What? Kiss a guy?" ‘Yes you, you fucking moron.' Shane nodded. "If the opportunity came around and I was drunk enough with a decent looking bloke then yeah why not." 

"What about me?" 

Nicky’s blood turned cold and showered his body. 'Is he asking if I wanna kiss him? How drunk is he?' "What about you?" He needed more clarity. 

"Am I a decent enough looking guy in your opinion?"

"You're fucking gorgeous Shane and you know it. I'd be a very lucky man to have the honour of kissing you." Nicky made light heart of the awkward questions. "Are you that desperate to offer yourself to me?"

"I'm not desperate Nicky I was just asking that's all. I feel like I can talk to you about anything."

Nicky grabbed the game and threw it on the carpet, not caring that the contents spilled out everywhere. He shuffled closer to the younger man and held his hands.   
"So ask me anything." 

Shane looked down at Nicky's hands firmly wrapped around his. "What's going on between us?"

Hesitating a reply, the blonde tightened his lips unsure whether to admit how he was feeling. "Last night I found a new best friend and he made me feel like a teenager again."

"A teenager?!"

"Young, carefree and fun loving."

"It has been a pretty cool 29 hours."

"Yeah we've laughed, got drunk, slept together... Twice... And I've seen you almost naked. I think that constitutes fun." Nicky giggled. 

"Ha-ha slept together." Shane brimmed ear to ear and shook his head. "Well I feel comfortable around you and you’re a beautiful sleeper." 

"So are you." Nicky whispered. "And if I had my way you'd be falling asleep in my bed tonight." 

Shane knew this wasn't just the drinks talking and he knew a part of him wanted nothing more than to wake up next to Nicky again but he couldn't understand why. He'd never looked twice at a guy before but Nicky was different. He was so innocent and inviting. He had to know the truth.   
"Are you feeling something between us? Like... Urges and a... a curious attraction or do you just flirt with everyone?" 

"Huh... Shane... I don't flirt with anyone... I didn't realise I was doing it at first and then I realised... I was saying those things because... You're everything I want to be."

"To be or be with?"

"I'm not gay but... I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to go home because if you do then I don't know when I'll see you again and that worries me."

"I don't want to leave. Nicky, you're amazing." Shane took his hands away and replaced them on Nicky's thighs, slowly rubbing them up to his crotch. "I don't know what this is between us but it makes me feel happy and excited."

"I know what you mean... I'm curious too." Nicky tried to contain his excitement as Shane's hands came dangerously close to his cock. He began to shake and swallow the saliva in his mouth. 'Just kiss him for fuck sake.' "I Erm..." He coughed and cleared his throat. "Don't I still owe you a favour?"

"Not really but I'll extent it if I'm allowed." 

"Yeah? What?"

"Don't pull away." Shane whispered and slowly leaned his head forward, taking Nicky's neck in his hand.   
'Oh my god this is really happening' Nicky closed his eyes and waited for Shane's lips to meet his.   
Slowly but surely Shane pressed his pout right over Nicky's. He held it there for a few seconds before pulling back and looking into Nicky's blue eyes. 'Wow'   
"That wasn't so bad." Shane smirked, keeping his forehead next to Nicky's. 

"That wasn't a kiss Shane... This is a kiss." The adrenaline racing around Nicky's body took hold and there was no stopping him. He wanted Shane and he was going to have him. He wrapped his hands around the brunette’s neck and lunged forward, pushing his body over Shane's as he slipped his warm tongue into his mouth. 

Sparks were flying and they didn't want to stop. It was new and different but they fit together so perfectly neither of them wanted to pull away. As Shane felt Nicky's tongue curl around his, he was lost in his lust. It'd been over 8 months since he'd kissed anyone and much longer since a kiss like this.  
'What now?! Do I stop? Push him away? Where do put my hands?' Shane worried as he felt Nicky's weight pushing him to lay on the couch. 'But he's not gay, why is this happening.' 

Eventually when Nicky needed to breathe he pulled away and gasped. "Fuck... Sorry." Wiping his lips, he dared to look at Shane for a response as he sat back. 

"Wow... That was definitely some kiss Nicky... I Erm, wasn't expecting that." Shane blushed.

"I'm so sorry man. I don't know what I was thinking getting carried away like that." He hid his shame behind his hands and climbed to his feet, abandoning Shane for the kitchen. 

Shane sighed and chose to follow, watching Nicky fill his pint glass with water. He could see the blonde physically shaking with nerves but he himself hadn't got any complaints, surprising even himself over how 'right' it felt.   
"Nicky..." He began. 

"Well that’s something to tick off the list." He pretended to be cool about it but wasn't sure what to do or say. Yes he'd thought about nothing else all day but after throwing himself at Shane, he just felt embarrassed. "I'm so sorry."

Shane smirked at the nervous blonde. "Nicky it's fine honestly. You're a great kisser." 

"Really?! It wasn't weird?"

"Well... I wouldn't say weird. Unexpected but pleasant maybe." Shane stepped closer to the blonde and placed his hand on the anxious boy’s shoulder. "Please don't freak out about it. I don't want you to feel awkward now." 

"It was kinda good wasn't it?" Nicky’s panting was slowly calming down as Shane's touch soothed him. "I'm just so confused right now... It's you."

"What do you mean?" Shane's hand ran from Nicky's shoulder, up to his neck and he stared at Nicky's lips waiting for a reply.

"It's... It's you. My boss’s best friend, my... A guy... A perfect guy I met less than 2 days ago and I don't even move this fast with girls... I haven't kissed anyone for 2 years but it felt... It just felt..."

"Right?!" 

Nicky stared into Shane's eyes, petrified by his feelings. He suddenly felt stone cold sober but on cloud nine at the same time. He slowly nodded. 

"It was inevitable from this morning don't you think? Why do you think I didn't want to leave you? You're amazing Nicky and if that means comprising my sexuality to feel close to someone then... Then I don't care anymore."

"It wasn't just a dare then?"

Shane pushed his body into Nicky's against the sink unit and slowly shook his head. He stroked the blonde’s hair around his fingers and joined his other hand to hold Nicky's neck. "It was a favour but now I have a dare." Nicky remained silent as he tilted his head to ask what it was. "I dare you to kiss me again and tell me it doesn't feel great."

Nicky took a deep breath as he felt Shane's hunky body pressed against his. As he closed his eyes and leaned in to taste Shane again, his front door slammed shut and a loud female sigh was heard entering the lounge, breaking them apart. 

"Nick?" Gill shouted. 

For a moment Shane thought Nicky had been lying to him and his heart sank. 'He’s got a girlfriend, why didn't he tell me?!'

"Sis?" Nicky replied, putting Shane's mind at rest. "What are you doing here?!"

***


	4. Chapter 4

Gill had kept a spare key to Nicky's house in case of emergency but she often got drunk and stumbled into his home instead of getting a cab to her own place. She was gob smacked to find Nicky entertaining such a handsome man but Shane suddenly felt awkward as the woman flopped onto the sofa, barely awake. Nicky sighed and threw the blanket over his little sister then signalled Shane to enter the hallway. 

"I'm so sorry. She usually gives me a warning if she's going out."

"Nicky it’s fine. She's your sister... Look maybe I should go." 

Nicky’s eyes widened and his frown sunk. 'Thanks a bunch Gill.' "You don't have to go because of her. She'll sleep it off and be out by 7am. She always is." Nicky took Shane's hand in his hoping she hadn't completely ruined the moment. "Please stay." 

"I have to go home sometime Nicky. I've barely seen me mam and dad all weekend... Which isn't your fault, it's mine by the way and I'd much rather be with you but I do have some things to discuss with them tomorrow when I go home."

"No... You can't leave like this, not now. Please just stay until morning. You can stay in my room. You can borrow my PJ's and I'll throw some trackies on."

Shane loved Nicky begging. He'd never been with anyone so reluctant to leave his side. What difference did it make if he left in the small hours or first thing? He was weirded out knowing Gill was in the next room. What if something developed between himself and Nicky and she heard?! Damn, what if she walked in on them again. But Nicky insisted all his thoughts were paranoid and talked him, more realistically coaxed him, into his room. With the door closed and locked behind them Nicky took his chances and resumed his position by Shane. 

"Where were we? Oh yeah I believe I was given a dare." 

Unsure of his surroundings, Shane hesitated. "Nicky, you don't have to do..." Before he could finish he found Nicky's tongue back in his mouth. "Hmm, Nicky..." 

"I dare you to stop me." 

"I don't want to stop you." Shane replied grabbing hold of Nicky's neck and deepening another kiss. He tasted so good and felt so great in his hands he didn't care that he was getting an erection. He shuffled Nicky round to push his back against the door and didn't stop for air. Until the pair was gasping for oxygen they continued their tongue work out; deep, passionate kissing as if their life depended on it. 

Nicky finally broke away but kept his lips close. "Jesus... How is this happening? What did I do to deserve this? To deserve you?"

Shane smiled like a Cheshire cat as he panted and managed to reply between breaths. "Who cares? I just know I've never kissed anyone like this before... Regardless of the fact I don't usually kiss at all until at least date 3... I'd say we've spent that amount of time together now right?" He placed another crafty kiss to Nicky's lips. 

"Marry me!" Nicky joked and chuckled, making Shane smile again. 

"Ha-ha OK... But first..." Shane spun Nicky round and pushed him onto the bed, breaking all his previous first date rules and morals towards one night stands.

He was hard... His cock was pining to be played with and he took it as a sign that given their current position, he should throw caution to the wind and just fuck Nicky. What did it matter that he was so easily willing to lose his gay virginity?! Nicky was lush and despite laughing off Mark’s previous suggestion, he wanted Nicky to put his fingers inside him. He wanted Nicky's cock to be the first and only erection bar his own to be in hands, oozing semen after a hot and passionate orgasm. It suddenly didn't matter that the blonde’s little sister was snoring in the lounge. She was out for the count.   
As Nicky fell to the bed, he held his fist around the scruff of Shane's t-shirt ensuring he didn't stray. Shane carefully climbed on top of Nicky, placing one leg each side. Because Nicky wouldn't let go, Shane slid his hand under the blonde’s top and ran his hand up his sides, to his nearly smooth chest and stopped at his nipple. He could feel Nicky's hard-on growing under his jeans so he continued to softly play with the boy’s teat, rolling his hard nipple between his thumb and index finger. Nicky suddenly arched his back and bumped his bulge into Shane's. 

"Ahh god no one has ever done this to me before." Nicky hissed in pleasure, releasing his hold of Shane to grasp the bed sheets. He received no reply as Shane trailed his lips from Nicky's cheek down to his neck. "Mmm this is unreal." He quivered before shocking Shane by spinning him onto his back so he could take control. 

Shane stared up at Nicky and admired the beautiful blonde, his hair a scruffy mess and wet, sore lips waiting to be licked. "You're so cute... Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Nicky nodded and slowly tucked his hands under Shane's shirt hem, pulling it away from his skin and over his head. He chucked it to the floor and seconds later it was met by his own. Now they were both topless. 'What the fuck? Is this actually happening? Shane is so fit I can't believe I'm about to kiss his chest and... Should I suck him off?' 

'He looks so nervous and vulnerable. I'm here Nicky, I'll be gentle.' 

As Nicky's soft lips touched Shane's belly, his cock began to pulsate. His warm breath and kitten kisses sent shivers down his spine. He hissed as Nicky had, cocking his hips towards him, desperate to be touched. When Nicky nibbled on Shane's earlobe, the brunette let out a groan. 'Fuck, yes he's found my spot.' 

"You like that ay?" Nicky whispered in his ear. 

Holding his head, Shane rubbed his nose over the top of Nicky's. "If you don't stop I'll explode in my pants... So yeah I like it." 

"Well in that case..." Nicky kissed him once more before sitting up to undo Shane's button and zip. He climbed off and laid to the side of him as he slowly but confidently reached into his boxers for the soldier standing to attention. "We best set him free."   
'Wow he's got a nice... How do I even know if it's nice, I've only seen my own?' 

"Oh fuck." Shane closed his eyes as Nicky wrapped his fingers around his stiffness. He bit his bottom lip and gyrated his hips to encourage Nicky's momentum. "Fuck... Ah, kiss me Nicky." He begged so he could stifle his moaning. 

Before he lost control he turned his weight on Nicky, climbing on top of him again, pinning him down as he held Nicky's hands above his head. He kissed every inch from the older boy’s head, down his neck and chest to his waistband. Nicky was bursting to be let free, he deliberately pulsed his hard-on in Shane's face and wished he'd hurry up and whack it out for them.   
But Shane didn't use his hands. He nibbled on the already unbuttoned material and tugged it down with his teeth allowing little Nicky to spring out to action nearly poking Shane's eye out. The boys were similar in size and he knew how he liked it so he built up some saliva in his mouth as he took Nicky in his hand and dribbled spit onto his circumcised bell end. Using his thumb to smear the lube over the organ, Shane stroked the shaft several times before taking the plunge and placing his warm, wet mouth around the erection. The feel of Shane's tongue sliding down his cock was too much. He tensed his body as he reached for the back on Shane's neck. 

"Wow that feels amazing Shane... Don't stop!" He watched as the brunette sucked him hard and massaged his balls. He thought about what Mark said again but was too scared to ask Shane to do it. 'This feels good enough.'   
With Shane's spare hand he flicked Nicky's nipple sending him into orbit. When he couldn't hold back any longer he thrust his hips and held the bed tight.   
"Ah god, Shane I'm gonna come, stop!" He warned the boy in case he didn't want a mouthful of spunk but he didn't move away, simply swallowing every drop Nicky shot down his throat. 'God I've missed sex... But it was never this good!'   
Struggling to catch his breath Nicky guided Shane's face back up to meet his so he could taste himself on Shane's lips. "You didn't have to do that you know?" 

"I wanted to... And now... Now I want you..." Shane selected Nicky's index and middle finger and licked the tips, "to put these two fingers..." He looked into Nicky's eyes and bit his bottom lip, "inside me." He whispered into his ear before kissing his neck. 

"Are you sure that's what you really want?" Nicky checked imagining it'll hurt for the first time. 

"If you're willing?" 

"You just swallowed another man's semen... I'm sure I can make an exception this time." Nicky teased Shane. "And um... What else do you want me to do?" Nicky sat up and wiped his hands all over Shane's chest, making his way back down to his throbbing member. 

"I don't care... I just want to feel you inside me. You don't even have to touch my cock, it'll explode on its own." He giggled, leaning in to lick Nicky's lips and slide his tongue back in his mouth.

For a minute or two they got lost in their embrace, now more slowly exploring each other’s mouths. The passion was still on fire but the pace has slowed slightly as Shane anticipated his oncoming orgasm. He sucked on the top of Nicky's fingers and they both climbed to their knees on the bed, butt naked they studied each other’s body. 

"God I wanna make you come." Nicky muttered as he searched Shane's hole with his wet finger tips. 

Teasing his ass, Nicky circled his digits around the opening as he nibbled on Shane's neck. His free hand was linked to Shane's until the brunette cupped Nicky's palm around his hard penis and guided his strokes in sync with those of his penetration.   
"Oh god... He was right Nicky. Oh fucking Jesus." He hissed leaving Nicky's hand wanking him so he could grab his hair and kiss him. "Oh my god, argh Nicky I can't hold it any longer. I'm coming, I'm coming." Shane groaned the biggest orgasm of his entire life, releasing his army into Nicky's hand. Resting his forehead on Nicky's he let out a chuckle and thanked him.   
"That was... Wow. Amazing... No joke."

Nicky ran his spunk free hand through Shane's hair and kissed him. "No shit Sherlock!" He grinned. Still catching his breath, Shane stared at Nicky. "No regrets?"

Shane shook his head at Nicky and passed him his top to wipe his sticky hand on. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being the most amazing, cutest guy on the planet that gave me the most mind-blowing orgasm of my life." 

"Meh, I'm good for something then." Nicky shrugged it off causing Shane to tickle tackle him back down on the bed. Nicky laughed as he wrapped his legs around Shane and climbed into his lap. "OK, OK... You're welcome... Anytime." He dared to add. 

Staring into Nicky's blue eyes, he tossed him down so they laid close like they had on Shane's bed earlier on. It felt like a lifetime ago that Shane had woken to Nicky's pretty face so close by. He didn't know what was going to happen in the morning or when he'd see Nicky again but he hoped this didn't ruin their great friendship. Shane tried to reason with himself though.  
'What if this is it? What if we were only supposed to spend this weekend together? Then what? I can't lose him now, he's so beautiful I wanna lay naked with him all day, every day. Does he feel the same or is he just 'trying this once'... Don't let me down Nicky.'

Without saying another word, Shane kissed Nicky's forehead and closed his eyes as he pulled the duvet over them. They remained naked, holding hands as they finally drifted off to sleep for more than 2 hours. 

*** 

When Nicky heard the toilet flush and the front door lock he opened his eyes to check the time. 8:15am; Gill had over slept for once. But at least she had gone.

'Oh god, I'm still naked in bed with a man. This man... He's so gorgeous.' Nicky didn't want to wake his sleeping beauty as he lay peaceful and motionless so he tried his best to climb out of bed without disturbing him. He slid out of the room and left the bedroom door ajar, tiptoeing to the kitchen where he climbed into a fresh pair of trackies. He rubbed his face and sighed before having a stretch and flicking the kettle on.   
'Please don't let this be awkward... Don't let this be over... But fuck I just jizzed in another man's mouth and my fingers touched his G-spot. I'm gay! No, I'm not, it's just Shane and it could be over already.' Nicky rolled his eyes at his own wandering thoughts until he heard the toilet flush again and felt the presence of Shane approach the kitchen doorway in his dressing gown. 

"Morning you!" Shane's voice croaked. "Hope you don't mind..." He began, gesturing to the robe. 

"Hey... It's fine." Nicky smiled unsure what to say. "Sleep OK?"

"Yeah sound thanks. So I guess your sisters gone?" He checked as he shuffled closer to Nicky who nodded. "Nicky..."

"Please don't... Last night..." 

"No, don't do this, please. Let me finish..." Shane dared to take Nicky's hand in his and cupped his other palm around his neck. "Last night was an amazing end to an incredible weekend."

"I'm sensing a 'but'."

Shane shook his head. "Only your hand on my butt... I just want you to know it was more than a favour or a dare... You are such an awesome guy Nicky. I never imagined I could ever meet someone like you and trust them completely so soon." 

"But?" Nicky repeated himself, waiting to hear it was just a stupid one off. 

"Fine... But... I don't wanna stop seeing you. Whether it means we just hang as friends or... There's no pressure or expectations of a repeat performance." 

Nicky couldn't lift his chin to look in Shane's eyes but he nodded. "Cool." 

"Huh... Nicky look at me. Tell me what you're thinking, please." 

"I don't understand what I'm feeling right now. From the second I saw you in the bar... It just came over me, I was drawn to you instantly... When you kissed me last night... Fuck it was amazing. The chemistry Shane. I mean I know we've drank a lot but I know what I wanted and it scares me." 

Shane tried not to grin too much as he lifted Nicky's chin with his finger. He stared into the boys blue eyes and admitted, "I'm scared too you know. But the thought of leaving you today is killing me." 

Nicky stroked Shane's waist and let out a silent exhale through his nose. "I don't want you to go either." 

"Nicky..." Shane took a second to remember their first kiss and it began to stir memories under his, Nicky's, gown. 

Nicky beat him to it. His tongue already prising Shane's lips open as his hands raised to the brunettes jaw line; his 2 day stubble prickly between his fingers. Shane breathed in through his nose and pushed his prompt hard-on against Nicky's thigh through the gap in his gown.   
"What?" Nicky finally asked in response to his name being called, in-between kissing the hunk in his arms. 

"Don't stop." He whispered as the blonde’s hands explored his naked body again, eventually reaching his hard cock as it poked out for attention. "You don't have to." 

"I want to." Nicky murmured as he dropped down the sink cabinet so he could encase his lips around Shane's stiffy. 

Tossing his head back as he felt Nicky's tongue caress his morning glory, Shane reached behind him to hold onto the dining table for balance. 'How is this blonde bombshell doing this?!' He couldn't remember the last BJ he'd received but knew it was at least 2 years ago. Maybe that's why Nicky had enjoyed his so much too. 2 years is long enough to forget how good it feels. But it felt too good and before he knew it he was ejaculating into Nicky's mouth. 

"Shit, ah... Sorry man." Shane grinned as the blonde rose to stand and wiped away the excess cum, dribbling down his chin. 

"No worries. And I'm not sure why women make such a fuss, it doesn't taste that bad!" Nicky blushed. 

Shane laughed and agreed, not taking offence. "You tasted pretty sweet to me." He smiled pulling Nicky in for a hug. 

Although they'd fooled around, kissed, held hands and touched special places, the boys hadn't really shared a proper hug. Nicky closed his eyes and rested his bed head on Shane's tense chest, listening to his heartbeat as the younger boy rested his chin on the blonde’s crown. Both of them enjoying the silence and sensation of their bodies moulding into one. 

'I can't let go. He's too precious.' Shane stared into space wishing he didn't have to leave. 

'Don’t go Shane. Stay... I admit it OK, fine, I'm gay, I must be, I'll tell Mark, I'll shout it from the roof tops if only you stay.' Nicky came close to shedding a tear so he took a deep breath and spoke.   
"What time do you have to leave?"

"Soon." He stroked Nicky's hair and lifted his head to kiss him. "But I'm not afraid to admit I'll miss you." 

Nicky smirked and nodded in agreement. "You're telling me! I have to work with Mark all week knowing I made his best friend orgasm twice within 6 hours." 

"Ha-ha yep... I think it'd be better coming from me though. We don't have to tell him anything but if you wanted to, let me talk to him first." 

"Sure that's fine. I mean, it's gonna be hard not to seem too obvious that someone made my weekend amazing but it probably would be too weird if I walked into the office tomorrow and rubbed his face in it." 

"Only ‘cause he fancies you!" Shane giggled, tickling Nicky's waist. "He wants to kiss you, he wants to fuck you..." He teased, nuzzling his face into Nicky's neck. "You smell so good!" 

"Mmm, yep!" Nicky shuddered as Shane nibbled at his skin. Branding the boy with a slag tag, Shane bit and sucked his neck until a small but obvious hickey was displayed above his collar bone. "Tell me you didn't." 

Shane pulled away with a guilty smirk on his face. "Oh well now I'll have to talk to Mark. Let him be jealous and mad with me, not you." 

"Gee thanks. I feel 14 again now." Nicky pushed Shane's shoulder and tutted at his lover. 

"Ha-ha sorry. I'd let you return the favour but I'm customer facing and you're an office boy so it doesn't matter as much." 

"I've had to cover reception twice in two weeks I'll have you know." He poked Shane's ribs and turned the kettle on again. "Coffee?!" 

"Please. I'll just go wash and change." Shane slapped Nicky's cute bum cheeks and he slipped away in glee. 

As Nicky entered the lounge to place the coffee down on the table he noticed a hand written note with his name on it, signed with a heart in the corner. 'Gill’s thank you scrawl again?' As he opened the paper he saw her gratitude followed by a wink and in brackets it read 'why didn't you tell me you were gay? Your 'friend' is shit hot you lucky bastard. Sorry I interrupted but keep it down next time please'.   
'Oh great she heard us... My little sister heard me having sex with another man. Fucking marvellous.'   
He sat down and held his head in his hands as Shane reappeared in his dark blue jeans and the top he'd previously borrowed from Nicky. 

"Don't mind if I borrow this again so you?" 

"Keep it. You look hot in it." 

"Everything OK?" Shane worried as he sat down and reached for his cuppa. 

"Yeah." He handed over the note and waited for Shane to read it. 

"Wow... how do you feel knowing she heard?" He sipped on his brew, watching Nicky from over the brim. 

"Gill’s sound. She won't say anything... And to be completely honest..." Nicky looked at him and put his hand on his man's knee. "I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks. I'd be proud to tell the world I spent 2 amazing days with an incredible guy who is just so... Perfect." 

Shane smiled at Nicky and leaned in to kiss him. "So what do we do now? I get the feeling this is more than just a one night stand." 

"Is it? Because if you leave today and I never see you again... I don't care what anyone thinks. I don't even care what's going on in my own head right now. All I know is when I go back to work tomorrow I have to look your best friend in the eye and pretend I don't wish he was you." 

"I don't just sleep around Nicky you know that and I'd never fuck with your head just for some sordid, drunken, dare... I'm just as confused as you are about this but I know... I know that I can't just be friends with you and never feel you close to me again... You're amazing Nicky and I told you that Friday night." 

"I know... So we make a deal." Shane lifted his chin and stared at the cutie waiting to hear his next words. "We accept that this weekend has been out of this world, that we're gonna remain friends and see how we feel this week once we've got our heads around it all. No promises, no pressure... Just, see what happens."   
Shane slowly nodded and gazed into his now empty cup. He licked his lips and took a moment to remember Nicky's scent and warmth. 'How am I supposed to leave you? I don't wanna live my life without you. How am I supposed to leave you now, when you're looking like that?'   
Nicky sat silent, still topless waiting for Shane's voice to grace his ears. "What do you think?" 

"I think... Huh... I think I need to talk to Mark." 

"Why?"

"Because Nicky there is no way in hell I'm going to feel any differently by the end of the week." He blasted, trying not to raise his voice with his frustration. He took hold of the boy’s hands and kissed them. "Sorry... Nicky... I know how I feel right here, right now and that isn't going to change. I totally agree and understand what you said but I know... I'm going to miss you like crazy." 

Nicky’s palms began to sweat as he felt a lump grew in his throat. 'How is this possible? Why does this unspoiled guy want me?!'   
"What time do you have to go?" 

Shane checked his watch and sighed. "Anytime now babe." 

'Babe?! He called me babe, oh my god. No one has ever called me babe before.' Nicky wasn't sure whether to smile or frown. "Fuck!" 

They both stood to their feet preparing to say goodbye but when Shane saw Nicky's mobile on the table he leaned down to pick it up and added his phone number into the contacts.   
"Call me or text me whenever you want OK? Promise me you won't do the whole date wait thing and get irritated as you go 2 days before having the guts to speak." 

"Pfft 2 days?! I won't last 2 hours." The blonde smirked and showed his cheeky grin. "I can't believe you have to go." 

"I've never spent, what... 38 hours with one person and never once wished I was somewhere else. Especially not someone I just met."

"It's been crazy right?" 

"It's been wonderful and I haven't regretted a single second of it. I already can't wait to see you again." Shane pulled Nicky into his arms for another hug. The boys held each other tight and ended their embrace with a soft, sensual kiss. Savouring the flavour of theirs lips upon the others. 

"Mmm, don't go." Nicky whimpered, starting to feel a familiar twitch in his pants. 

"I have to, I'm sorry." Shane kissed Nicky's head, cheek, neck and lips once more before heading towards the door. He picked up his jacket from the coat peg by the entrance and made sure he had his keys, wallet and phone. "Try to have a good day yeah? Talk to your sister. I'll call Mark tonight when I get home." 

"Yeah sure no worries. So I'll Erm... I'll hopefully see you again soon." Nicky’s saddened eyes twinkled at Shane as he reached for the door down the stairway to unlock it. 

"We'll arrange something I promise." Putting one more step forward to exit, Shane finally felt his heart fail him. 'I can't go, I don't wanna go.' forcing himself to break away, the brunette swallowed the acid building up in his throat and smiled at Nicky. His heart broke a little as he felt he was losing a part of himself that he hadn't realised he was missing. 'God I'm gonna miss his beautiful face.'   
The younger man leaned forward once more and didn't care who was walking down the street passed them. Shane with one foot out the door already, held Nicky who didn't flinch either as they shared another kiss. 

"Go on back inside before the entire population of Sligo see you half naked and I have competition." Shane gave him a cheeky smile. 

Nicky laughed. "It's never bothered anyone before. I always answer the door topless and here I am kissing you goodbye."

"For anyone to see." 

"I don't care Shane. We have nothing to be ashamed of. But if it makes a few people jealous of me I can handle that." 

"Ha-ha, let them stare then." 

Without a care in the world, Shane took a huge step in openly snogging Nicky one last time in front of anyone that wanted to watch. The street wasn't particularly busy on a Sunday morning but the girls that ran the tanning shop below had a crush on Nicky and were surprised to see the blonde with his tongue down another man's throat. They all giggled as they shrugged off his sexuality and joked it put an end to their crush but were inaudibly happy for him. 

"See ya." Shane whispered, stroking Nicky's cheek before stepping back, completely onto the street path. 

"Until next time Filan." Nicky saluted him with a huge smile on his face and watched his friend finally walk away with a heavy heart. 

Turning to lock the door behind him, Nicky tilted his forehead against it and took a long, deep breath. He couldn't restrain the painful smile spreading across his face; his cheeks aching and his eyes dancing.   
‘I can't believe that happened. His ex is a fucking moron.' letting out a juddery sigh he dragged himself back upstairs to immediately check Shane had entered his phone number. There at the top of his contacts was the brunette’s digits.   
'*My Shane*' it read. 'Aww he added stars so it'd appear at the top. I wonder what he'll save me as when I text him.' Nicky daydreamed about what he was going to message first and how long he'd wait. 2 days was agreeably ridiculous but he knew Shane had family stuff to do so he had plenty of time to think about it. He grabbed a clean towel from the closet and hopped in the shower to reluctantly wash away the scent of Shane's body on his skin. 'Well work is going to be awkward!' 

***


	5. Chapter 5

Shane came crashing down to earth with a thump as he listened to what his parents had to say. Whilst the café was doing well, there were a couple of setbacks that needed close attention. Mae explained how their accountant Patrick O'Neill, the man that had inspired Shane to do the same job, was retiring and they didn't trust anyone else with their books. Shane knew it was going to be down to him and he couldn't possibly accept a wage from his parents. The second issue was the departure of their part time chef and his pregnant girlfriend waitress. 

Peter, Shane's dad, did 40 hours a week in the kitchen despite being retirement age himself. It was a labour of love. The Filan’s had owned that café and kept it rolling over many a tough time and weren't about to let it go downhill now. The loss of a waitress was no biggie; they knew she was pregnant and due maternity leave anyway but finding someone that knew the menu so not to need much training was going to prove a toughie. Peter didn't have the strength or patience to train anyone and his previous helping hand, Shane's older brother Liam, had moved to Liverpool to run a 4 star restaurant just months ago.   
Shane tried to convince his folks it wasn't the end of the world and should he have to, he'd come home for a week to train a new chef himself. He'd often worked a busy Saturday in the kitchen before his move to Dublin and he'd do anything for his loving parents. His only concern was their anxiety over numbers: the books, the financial side of the business. It had been their weakness in early years and when they found Patrick to keep them afloat it became a job they needn't worry about. But Shane knew the hard work needed to do the job was worth a lot of time, money and effort. 

'I already have a god damned job for fuck sake. A great job with great money... But I can't do both and I can't say no. Plus... Travelling constantly back and forth would cost too much in petrol... Ugh, they'd pay for it!' 

Peter understood the look of disappointment on Shane's face. He felt guilty for asking their son to step in for now but tried to explain it would only be until they found someone else they could trust. It wasn't just about accountancy, it was managing the order processing and all the admin that came with it. Mae had struggled with her sight for years and had been advised to avoid computer screens as much as possible and Peter just couldn't even fathom how to work a Nokia 3310 mobile let alone come close to important business work. 

"Son we know you're happier in Dublin now since you got rid of that girl and we hate to ask..." Peter felt so guilty putting pressure on Shane like this. 

"Huh Dad it’s fine. You guys have always been there for me when I needed you. I'm not going to let a couple of staff issues get you down." Shane wasn't even in the mood to discuss it. He was on a major downer after leaving Nicky and struggling to digest the emotional storm giving him a headache. 

Mae held her son's hand over the table. "Shane darling, you can stay here rent free..." His mum began but Shane was having none of it.

"What?! I'm not moving back Mam, I'm 36 years old, I need my own space." He hated upsetting his dear mum but he was so frustrated right now he couldn't find a sense of rationalism. "I can't accept any money from you for this but I'd need time off at work which means I'd lose my bonus..."

"We'll give you the sodding bonus son if that's all you're worried about." Peter snapped.

"No, no it's not about that. It's about my reputation too. I've worked so hard to get into this firm and stay there after that bitch made my life so difficult. I'm finally secure, comfortable and happy where I am..." He couldn't believe he was arguing with his parents. They'd been nothing but supportive of his career. "I have to do this for you, there's no doubt about it, you know that but it affects my life too you know?" 

Mae silently nodded her head and stared down at her hands, tucked away in her lap. "I'm so sorry dear." She croaked, holding back tears. 

"Oh Mam, don't... I'm sorry." Shane quickly pulled his mother in for a cuddle and kissed her head as Peter threw daggers at his son’s outburst. "Just... Leave it with me OK, I'll sort it. I'll do it, I promise." 

Changing the subject completely, Peter folded his arms and stared at Shane. "So how do you know that strapping blonde lad?" 

Confused and surprised, Shane looked at his dad. "What? Who? Nicky?" His dad nodded once. "He works with Freddie, we met Friday night. What's the problem?" 

Mae patted Shane's leg and smirked. "No problem is there Peter?" She turned to stare him out, warning him not to cause a scene. 

Shane knew his dad had been a little homophobic in the past but after employing the campest boy in town, he thought the older man was over it. Robbie was a little ray of sunshine even on dull days and never failed to lift the spirit of all staff and customers. He claimed a resemblance to a young Clark Kent with the mannerism of Anthony Cotton of Coronation Street fame. A funny, sweet boy Shane always thought. Why would his dad have a problem?! 

"Come out with it Dad. I'm not in the mood to be fucked around." 

Peter raised his eyebrows at his cursing son. It wasn't a custom to swear in their Catholic household and Shane rarely let it slip in their company but fucking hell he was grumpy and wasn't afraid to express it. 

"First of all Shane I don't appreciate your tone. Second of all, I don't have a problem. It's your mother!" 

Mae looked sheepish as she recalled gushing to her husband about bumping into Nicky out the back. She'd already spoken to her other son that ran the livery yard whom expressed his suspicions.   
"There's no 'problem'. I adore Nicky. His mother Yvonne goes to bingo on a Thursday night sometimes, she's lovely too." 

"Mam... Nicky and I are just friends. We literally met Friday night, we stayed out late and I didn't wanna wake you. Then he wanted to check out the horses, that's all." 

"And last night?" Peter asked.

"Huh... What is wrong with a single man having a social life?! It's not like I've got many good friends at home. I'm sorry I haven't been around much this weekend but I'm not about to apologise for having the best time I've had in years... What I do in my spare time and who with is none of your business."   
Slamming his hands on the table, Shane stood to his feet, failing to meet his mum's eye. He pushed the seat out from behind him and began to storm off to his room like a stroppy teenager. 

"Grow up Shane!" Peter calmly told him as he passed. "You can sleep with who you want." 

Stopping in his tracks, Shane was in astonishment. What was his father thinking and why? And why was he so ashamed to admit the truth to the closest people to him when he'd so openly kissed Nicky in public?   
Gritting his teeth in a fury, the irate brunette failed to turn round to face his loved ones as his nostrils flared and his fist tightened.   
"Chance would be a fine thing." Shane muttered before continuing out of the room to cool off. 'The chance to fuck Nicky right now.' he pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled through it before taking to the stairs. 'Fuck this I need more sleep!' Shane threw himself onto the bed and immediately smelt the pillow that Nicky had napped on the day before. It was still fresh with his aftershave and just the scent alone sent Shane wild. He held onto the soft material, tight, and quietly let a single tear roll down his cheek and seep into the case before he drifted off to sleep. 

*** 

While Nicky's mum cleared the table of dirty crockery, Nicky, Gill and his dad Nick Snr sat back for a moment to digest their impromptu Sunday roast. It had been a while since the entire family had got together. They were this time missing Nicky's younger brother Adam who was on holiday but it had been Gill missing the previous month.   
Until Nick Snr vacated the table to help reset it for dessert, Nicky remained quiet, giving Gill the odd glance to make her aware he wanted to talk. As soon as their parents were out of sight and ear shot, Gill turned to her brother with a huge smile on her face. 

"So... What the fuck Nicky?" She whispered. "Since when were you gay?"

Nicky sighed with a growing smirk on his face. "Since about ten minutes before you come round."

"What?! How... Why?" 

"Because he's perfect Gill and I haven't had sex for 2 flaming years." Nicky scoffed under his breath. "It wasn't a conscious decision, it just happened and I'm not ashamed. He's gorgeous."

Gill smiled with a warm heart at her big bro. She could see how happy Shane had made him and was glad the blonde was glowing with pride not shame. "Definitely. You've picked a good one for your first. Garry is nowhere near as fit." She sniggered, referring to her husband. "Did it hurt?"

Gill’s interest in his sex life didn't faze Nicky. The siblings had been close since a young age and they could talk about anything just like best friends.   
"We didn't go all the way yet... I'm not sure if we will."

"Oh? Why not? Is he not gay either?"

"He is now!" Nicky chuckled taking a sip of his blackcurrant squash. The cheeky twinkle in his eye trying not to give too much away. "I did some things I've never done before and he enjoyed it. But we're not going out so we'll just have to see what happens." 

Just before their parents appeared with trifle, Gill cooed and kerbed the need to squeak in excitement. "Aww Nick, good luck, you totally deserve this." 

'I do deserve this. I do deserve to be happy and I know Shane could make me happy. I wanna show him off to my friends and family and say he's mine. Who wouldn't want that?! Sod the stigma, this is 2018 for god sake and I'm not afraid... I'm totally falling in love with a man. An amazing, kind, generous, considerate, sexy man. 'My Shane'... My gorgeous Shane.'

***

Monday morning was a little easier to handle this week as the sunshine melted any sign of clouds over Sligo. The hustle and bustle of peak time traffic deafened Nicky as he shuffled to work.   
Did Mark know yet?! Shane hadn't replied to his text so he wasn't sure what to expect. He didn't worry about not receiving a reply as he'd sent it quite late. Shane had arrived home after his long drive home and fallen asleep on the sofa until it was time to get up for work. He was already running late and his mobile had since died. He plugged it into the charging port and turned on the engine. He noticed a message from an unknown number pop up and his heart fluttered, knowing it was from Nicky. 

'He must think I'm a right ignorant dick now.' Shane huffed and hurried to work.

Running around the office like a headless chicken, Mark didn't notice Nicky enter the room. He leaned down to Mark’s ear as he examined a plug socket and whispered thank you. Mark immediately welcomed Nicky to work and asked what he was thankful for. Nicky wasn't sure if Mark was playing ignorant or not. He hadn't learnt if Shane had spoken to him so he didn't want to expose too much information. He replied to Mark who asked if the pair had pulled and what time they left the club, followed by an apology for his disappearance. 

"I don't remember leaving!" Mark tutted at the electric not turning on. "So what do you think of Shane?" Mark looked at Nicky as he stood to his feet. 

"Oh he's definitely something." Nicky grinned. "Did he call you last night?"

"No, was he meant to?" 

"Erm... No I... I guess not." Nicky began to worry Shane had had a change of heart. 'He hasn't replied to me or rang Mark. I hope he's OK.' 

Letting out a frustrated growl at only 8:55am Mark kicked the closest desk and told Nicky to go and make them both a coffee. "Fucking work!" He yelled as the entire room of computers failed to turn on. 

***

 

Scampering to his desk, Shane was immediately called into the boss’s office   
'Its 10 minutes that's all... Late for the first time by 10 bloody minutes. I can't be doing with this.' 

"Joe I'm so sorry..." Shane trailed off hoping he wouldn't get into too much trouble.

"Sit down mate you're not in trouble. I have a proposition for you, you won't be able to refuse." Joseph confidently smiled at Shane waiting for him to get comfy. 

'This better not take long, I need to warn Nicky I haven't spoken to Mark.' 

20 minutes later Shane was close to tears. "Joe I can't do it." He stunned his boss with a refusal. 

"What do you mean?!"

"Huh I'm sorry but there is no way I'm moving down to Cork! It's at least 4 hours away from Sligo." 

Shane had been offered an assistant managers job in the new branch opening in Cork but the position required him to start in 2 weeks. He'd been offered free hotel accommodation giving him time to find a new place to live but Shane knew he needed to walk away, not further towards success.   
"I don't want to have to do this to you but I need some time off." 

"Really?! Why?"   
Shane had got to know his boss well and he was one of few friends he had in Dublin so he felt comfortable explaining his parents situation and his compelling need to help. Joseph couldn't believe his best employee wanted to leave. He'd hoped the guy would be head of his own branch by this time next year.   
"I know how important your career is to you Shane, this must be difficult for you and I totally understand you declining the Cork offer but I can't afford to lose you altogether." 

"I just need a few months to sort everything out. What do I do?" 

"I know! Leave it with me and let me talk to the CEO. Come back and see me after lunch and I may have the perfect solution." Joseph sounded hopeful but the doubt that all his problems would be resolved after lunch didn't help Shane's desire to reach for a cigarette from his secret stash in his desk drawer. 

'Fuck it!' Shane thought. He picked up his cordless phone and headed for the fire exit to spark up. Dialling Mark’s office number, he leaned back against the door and took his first drag on the menthol stick to calm his nerves. 

"Good morning, you're through to head of complaints, I'm Mark Feehily, how can I help?" 

"It's me!" Shane exhaled his drag. "Shane." 

"Hey bro how are ya? I hear you had a good night Friday." Mark ignored the fact he was waiting for a phone call from reception regarding his next move with the system failure. 

"I was afraid of that. So I guess you've seen Nicky this morning?"

"Yeah why, what happened? I thought you were getting along?" 

"We did... We are, we... Huh Marky I need to tell you something. I was meant to call last night but I fell asleep. We've barely slept all weekend." 

"We?! What's going on mate?" 

As Mark moved from the desks he was seen by Nicky entering his own office. He'd heard Mark’s tone and assumed it was Shane on the line so he sat down in a chair and sipped the coffee he'd been sent to collect half an hour ago and waited for the verdict. 

***

"On sabbatical?!" Shane repeated. "Are you serious?" 

Joseph nodded with a convincing grin on his face. "What do you say?"

"And then I get a branch in Sligo?" 

"Yep. I didn't want to mention the Sligo branch yet because we hadn't found a premises but I've spoken to Karl and it's been confirmed this morning. So everyone's a winner. You get 6 months paid leave to deal with your personal issues and then we'll throw you into training for the manager’s position."

"I'm overwhelmed Joe, I don't know what to say. Thank you!" 

The day had just got better. Shane's career had been saved, his parent’s dilemma was in his safe hands and his conversation with Mark had been easy. He'd forgotten just how well he got on with Mark. Although their friendship had wilted, Shane was determined to get it back on track so he started by telling him every detail, bar the dirty ones, about his time with Nicky and how he felt about it all. Mark was ecstatic by the news. He'd only been teasing Shane about the blonde because he himself found him attractive but when he heard his best friend was falling for the cute boy across the room, he was happy for them and couldn't wait to go on their first double date to the gay bar. 

***

"Well I've been given authority to send you all home." Mark began, having watched his staff sit on their phones all morning.   
The technical issues posed a pretty big problem and until it had been sorted there was no point being at work. The relief could be seen on all the girls’ faces as it had allowed them to immediately go into town shopping. Their wage packet didn’t drop into their accounts until 28th of every month which frustrated the girls when all of them desperately craved a new dress every Friday.   
"Not you!" Mark shouted at Nicky as he picked up his jacket to leave. "I'm taking you to the pub for lunch." He smiled, easing any worry he'd projected at Nicky. 

Shane still hadn't text Nicky back and he was beginning to worry until Mark placed a pint down in front of his friend and struggled to hide his delight.   
"So has he replied yet?" Mark looked at him for a response but got nothing but a confused glare. "He's got a lot on his plate right now. Don't worry about it. He'll call I promise." 

"How did you...? So it was him calling you this morning?" 

"Yeah. He told me everything." Mark admitted, watching Nicky's cheek change to a deep shade of red. "Sounds like some weekend!" 

"What did he say about me?"

"Nicky... I've known Shane for 30 years and trust me, he has never been so happy and excited about someone new like this before." 

"Really?! So he's just playing it cool?"

"Things didn't go well with his parents yesterday and then he had to turn down the job offer of his dreams this morning. His head is all over the place. Just give him time, OK, I promise he'll call you." 

"What do you mean turn down his dream job?" He listened to what Shane had told Mark and raised his eyebrows. "Wow, so he might be moving back to Sligo?"

"He doesn't know what to do yet. But there isn't a cat in hell's chance he's moving to Cork. It just might cost him his job that's all." 

"They can't do that to him. Surely he's allowed some time off to help his parents." Nicky desperately wanted to do something to help. "What can I do?"

"Nothing. Just be patient. He'll appreciate you waiting for him... Text him again and just say I told you everything is cool our end and you look forward to hearing from him." 

"Won't that just look desperate?"

"Fine, I'll text him." As Mark reached for his mobile, Nicky's rang. 

*My Shane*  
"It's him!" Both boys smiled as Nicky answered. "... No we've been given the day off so we're in the pub... Yeah me and Mark... Yeah he told me... Yeah sorry man, it sounds really shitty... You're joking?! For real? That's amazing news Shane, congratulations." 

From the sound of Nicky's genuine tone Mark knew Shane hadn't decided to accept the Cork job but didn't want to pry into their conversation so he nipped off to the men's and let the boys talk in private. 

"I'll be home on Friday." Shane beamed. "I need to speak to my folks first but I was thinking of sharing my time between my old room at their place and taking the stables quarters. We have a little cottage at the yard that we rent out to workers and short stay residents. It hasn't been used for a few months because it needs decorating after a kitchen flood but I'll get it sorted this weekend." 

"Perfect." Nicky grinned, excited at the thought of maybe seeing Shane again sooner than they planned. "I'd be happy to help if I can. I mean I've still got to take me mam out Saturday but..."

"Nicky don't sweat it. I'll have my dad and brother blitz the place so it's perfect for us on Sunday." 

"Sunday? What's happening Sunday?"

"I wanna see you." Shane admitted. "Hearing your voice again knowing I don't have to wait 2 weeks to see you... It's made my day complete." 

Nicky closed his eyes and smiled down the phone. "It's good to hear you too." He whispered, wishing he was sat beside him right there. "I was worried when you didn't reply."

"I'm so sorry Nicky, it's just been a crazy 24 hours... I wish you were here." 

"Me too." The blonde sighed looking at his watch. "It's been just over a day and I miss you already." 

"I know babe but I'll be back before you know it. I'll call you tonight if you want?"

"Skype me!" Nicky suggested, not afraid of sounding too eager.

"Sure OK that sounds good. On one condition." 

Nicky hid his face from a room full of strangers as he failed to contain his excitement. He felt like a 13 year old girl talking to their boyband crush. "What's that?"

"You do it topless." 

Mark returned as Nicky's face turned red again. He watched his friend blush and smile ear to ear.  
'So cute!' 

"And what will you be wearing?" He asked before noticing Mark re-join him. 'Oh god how embarrassing' he covered his eyes so his boss couldn't see the dread in his pupils. 'Thank god Mark’s gay.'

"Nothing but a smile?" Shane joked and laughed. "I'm kidding, you can wear whatever you want."

Nicky wanted to reply with a filthy comment but stopped himself in front of Mark. Clearing his throat he told Shane he was no longer alone and promised to speak to him later. "Don't wanna embarrass the big man." 

"Ha-ha, Mark doesn't care. He's used to my banter. Anyway I'll let you get off Nicky. It was great talking to you again." 

"Yeah same. Until next time Filan." Nicky signed off the way he had when he watched Shane walk away the day before. "Bye." 

Mark sat staring at the blonde as he placed the phone down on the table beside his beer. His smiling eyes were a comfort to Nicky but he felt an 'I told you so' coming. 

"Fine say it." 

"No it's fine. I'm just so happy for you both. It's so cute... I get to work with my best friend’s boyfriend. I just can't wait for you all to meet Ki." 

***


	6. Chapter 6

Nicky and Mark had spent a couple of hours in the pub before they went their own separate ways. The lads were at ease with each other and enjoyed their company, delving into Mark’s past as he explained how he'd come out to his parents, hoping it helped put Nicky's mind at rest over his own pending confession. 

Scoffing some crisps with his feet up on the corner sofa where Shane had sat recently, Nicky scrolled through photos of Shane on his profile. There was no evidence of his ex-girlfriends, only breath taking pics of Shane's perfect smile surrounded by friends and family. He logged into his Skype account and waited patiently for Shane to call him. 

As Boyzone played on his PC, Shane rubbed his hair dry and slapped some gel in to create a quiff. He didn't usually put product in his locks until morning but he wanted to make an effort for Nicky. Overthinking what he should wear, he decided to throw on some boxers and sweat pants but surprise Nicky by remaining topless. He had only joked when be asked the blonde to be half naked but he had nothing to hide and his nerves were making him sweat already. 

Taking a Redbull can to his mouth, Nicky turned off Sky Sports from his cinema screen and checked out his reflection in the laptop screen. He was still freshly shaven and his hair still styled from work whist he wore a fashionable, thin, long sleeved top, similar to the one he'd given Shane. 

*Bing! Bing! Bing!*  
Nicky answered the call and smiled as Shane's clean face graced his lappy. 'He’s topless, oh my god he's topless. Why? Why is he doing this me?' Nicky shuffled in his seat and his groin began to tighten.   
"Hey man." Shane called and gave a little wave. 

"I'm suddenly feeling overdressed." Nicky laughed, plugging in his headphones so he could hear Shane's voice closer to his ear. 

"Ha-ha sorry I've just got out the shower. I'm melting! It's nothing you haven't seen before." 

"Well I wasn't expecting to see it again so soon." 

"I can throw something on if..."

"No, no, no, I'll try not to stare." 'Mmm you sexy beast!' Nicky grinned. "So how was the rest of your day?"

As Shane told him about the go ahead regarding his return home, Nicky heard a loud knock at his front door, followed by the door bell ringing. At first he ignored it but then remembered the only person that usually called for attention this way was his father. 

"You OK?" Shane asked sensing some annoyance in Nicky's face. 

"I think me dads at the door. Bear with me one minute while I get rid of him." Nicky placed the devise on the arm of the sofa and raced down the stairs to greet his dad. "Hey what's up? I'm kinda busy." 

"Charming!" Nick Snr tutted and barged into Nicky's apartment. "There's been a change of plan for your mam’s birthday. I need to use your laptop to book some things." 

Nicky tried to get passed his dad before he noticed Shane's half naked body on his laptop. "Dad, I'm kind of in the middle of..."

"Sorry son but now is the only time I have to do it. Can't whatever you're doing wait?"

"Seriously?!" Nicky was gutted. He'd only just connected to his call and hated having to tell Shane he had to go. "Fine! But don't ask questions." He warned his dad as he ran to turn the screen from his view and quickly popped his earpiece in. "Mate, I'm so sorry I have to go. My dad needs the internet." He gave his visitor the evil eye and Shane laughed. 

"Don't worry about it. Text me when you're done." 

"Will do buddy. Laters." He saluted and cancelled the call, shrinking the program to his home page. 

"Who was...?" Nick began.

"I said mind your business." Nicky replied, smiling at his father so he knew he wasn't being rude. Their relationship was strong and they often teased each other over all sorts. 

"Ooh sounds ominous Nicky. I'm sorry I interrupted." 

"Hmm, well this better be good. So what's the change of plan?" Nicky sunk back down on the sofa and reluctantly paid attention to his father to see how it affected his plans to see Shane at the weekend.   
"You must be joking Dad!" 

"Why? What's wrong with Dublin?" 

"Fuck sake!" Nicky would have been delighted had his dad mentioned this yesterday but now Nicky knew Shane would be in Sligo Friday evening, he was gutted to be travelling with his family to where he was initially invited to. "Great. So we won't be back until Sunday evening?"

"No. What's the problem? Do you have a date or something on Sunday?" Nick poked his son in jest. He watched him blush and tried not to come to the conclusion he did. "Nicky... You can talk to me. I noticed you and Gill whispering yesterday." 

"Huh Dad seriously I don't wanna talk about this with you right now."

"Your brother showed us the photos of your night out... Who are your new friends? You've never mentioned these lads before." 

"Dad!" Nicky whined, "It’s just my boss and his friend. Can we drop it please?"

"You're not usually this secretive Nico. You know I won't judge you if..."

"Dad, shut up please. Seriously!" The more his father pushed for answers the more Nicky got annoyed but the older man was relentless. 

"You've been single a while now, it wouldn't surprise me if you'd decided to branch out a little. I could tell you were talking to a boy before."

"So what?! Can't I talk to my male friends online without being accused of something? That's just how people communicate these days." Nicky took a deep breath to calm down but saw the look on his father’s face. 'How the hell does he know? He can't know. Gill would never betray my confidence.'   
"Just spit it out Dad. Ask me... Go on, ask me."

"OK calm down son... I was only messing but clearly I've touched a nerve... So was I right? About the date?" Nicky closed his eyes and slowly nodded his head. "OK that's fine, if you need to travel home early then we'll take two cars... Is it anything to do with the boy on the laptop?"

"You know what? I don't care, I'm not going to hide this and lie even if it does turn out to be nothing... yes Dad, I've started seeing someone. It's been 3 days but he makes me happy and I'm not going to be ashamed of it." 

Nick Snr nodded and was surprised by his son’s honesty. "So you shouldn't. You are my son Nicky and if seeing another man makes you happy then who am I to complain?" 

Taken back by his dad's acceptance Nicky checked his expression. "Really?! You're not going to tell me that being gay is work of the devil?" 

"Are you gay?"

"Maybe... Up until Friday night I'd have said never but now... Dad this guy is amazing. He blows me away, he's... He's everything I want in a partner and it doesn't make a difference to me if he has a cock or not." 

Both men shared a chuckle before Nick placed his arms around his son and patted his back. "I couldn't give two hoots if they have a dick, 3 breasts or an alien growing from their head. As long as you, my boy, are happy." 

"Thanks Dad. Gill knows but I don't wanna tell Mam yet. I haven't got my own head around it completely yet and maybe nothing with stick but I have to see again. I really like him." 

"It's fine Nico. Let's go through the plan again and sort something out."   
***

 

Nicky lay awake in bed following the announcement that he'd got another day off work. Mark had text him first thing and warned him not to bother coming in. Thinking about his missed opportunity to see Shane the night before he picked up his mobile and stared of the photo of them together in the club.   
'Could he really be mine? When will I get to feel his hand on my cock again?'   
Reaching down to his morning glory he wrapped his hand around the shaft and closed his eyes. Slowly stroking himself, he imagined Shane's naked body beside him wearing nothing but a smile. "Mmm Shane." He mumbled picking up the pace. Nicky’s pulse raced as he fizzed with pleasure. The blood rushing to his head as he let out an almighty groan and released his semen all over his belly. Just as he caught his breath he saw a text come through from Shane.   
‘Thinking of you! X’  
Nicky smiled and immediately replied.   
‘In bed thinking of you too ;) ‘  
Within seconds his phone rang. 

"Hey you." Nicky reached to his boxers on the floor to clean himself up. 

"Hey yourself. Enjoy thinking about me in bed did you?"

Nicky was suddenly relieved Shane couldn't see his embarrassed face. He giggled and didn't know what to say.   
"So what gives me this pleasure?"

"Me I hope, ha-ha... You sound a little out of breath."

"You know what I mean. Hearing your voice." 

"How could I resist when I saw you were still in bed. Not sick I hope?"

"Nah just sick of waiting to see you again." Nicky knew he had to postpone for a few extra hours but went on to explain his predicament. 

***

By the next day all systems were go back in the office. The team cracked on with the emails and paperwork and the week flew by; or not as slow as hoped at least. It was finally Friday and Mark had suggested he and Nicky go for a quick pint after work before he met Kian for date night.

Across Ireland, Shane was packing his belongings. He'd already paid his rent up and wanted out of his home full of bad memories. As he pulled out a suitcase from under the bed he stopped.   
'Oh no, not this. Not her!'   
Shane braced himself as he mentally kicked his own groin for not getting rid of his ex's trash sooner. Inside the suitcase was a few of her clothes, books and photos he'd found lying around after he'd kicked her out. He remembered the night he'd got home from a night out when she was wearing the vest in his hand. Gritting his teeth he saw the image of his then girlfriend towering over him with a lamp in her hand. The same lamp by his bedside right now. 

 

** "I told you to be home by midnight!" She screamed, launching forward at Shane to try and swipe his face with the object. Just in time he'd managed to grab her wrist to stop up but she cried mercy and ran out of the room sharpish. **  
'mental bitch' Shane tossed the items into a binbag without looking at the photos and kissed goodbye to what was left of the girl that haunted his Dublin memoirs. 

Shane bid an unemotional farewell to what friends he had made in Dublin and turned on the radio in his car. Straight away MJ burst into song; his karaoke song and a huge smile filled his face. Looking at the time, he sank into the driver's seat and enjoyed one last trek across the country, admiring the beautiful scenic route.

It was already 3pm and Nicky had finished his first pint with Mark. They'd clocked off at 2pm and hit the first pub they came to not far from Lola's where they'd been a week ago.   
Mark didn't see Nicky as an employee anymore but a new friend that he was happy to spend more time with than he did Kian. He knew with Shane's move back home he'd finally get to introduce his boyfriend to his best friend but equally expected the brunette to spend as much time within his own new relationship.   
As the hours passed, Kian joined the office boys and insisted Nicky stayed for one more. The blonde was happy to meet his boss’s man and couldn't wait to gloat to Shane that he'd met him first. He admired how close the couple were. Kian resting his hand and head upon Mark’s shoulder.   
'How long til I can do that to Shane?!' 

Once he'd necked the last dregs of his Guinness, Nicky pulled his suede jacket over his shoulders.   
"Right then lads I'll leave you to it. I'm starving!" He held his hand out to shake Kian’s and wished the lads a great night while he planned to go home and sulk that he wouldn't be seeing Shane for 2 more days. 

Turning the corner onto the main road Shane noticed his blonde heading out of O'FAILAINS. 'There he is! God he looks so pretty... That ass in those black trousers... Give it to me.'   
Pressing his horn, Shane pulled into the layby just ahead of Nicky and rolled the passenger window down. 

"How much for a blow job?" Shane yelled and laughed.

The blonde was stunned as he saw Shane's shiny BMW stop by the sidewalk. 

"Depends who's asking." Nicky replied as he poked his head down to look at Shane through the gap. 

"Only me!" Shane winked. "You off home?" Nicky nodded. "Jump in." 

Although it was only a 10 minute walk across the river, Nicky hopped in the car and admired the interior. Shane desperately wanted to kiss him but thought he'd best wait til he knew it was what Nicky really wanted.   
Surprising the older boy, Shane parked up and got out of the car. 

"That'll be €5.80 please." 

"That's a bit steep. I'll pay you in kind." Nicky showed a mischievous grin. 

"Is that how much you charge for a blow job then? You're worth more than that Nicky." 

"Well for you, it’s mate’s rates... I didn't think you were getting back til later?"

"Does it sound desperate if I say I was hoping to catch you?"

"I can live with desperate. So are you coming up for a drink?" Nicky felt hopeful as he held in hands in prayer to his chest. 

"If you're free... And I don't mean financially." He chuckled. 

Sitting in the kitchen while the kettle boiled, Shane stared at Nicky's ass while he stood. He was shaking with nerves from seeing the blonde again. He didn't know whether to hug him or flirt a bit longer.   
Nicky took off his work shirt and threw it into the washing machine, unfazed by Shane's presence. 

"Whoa easy tiger you'll get me going if you carry on." Shane eyeballed Nicky's chest wanting to feel his nipples in his fingers again. 

The feelings of lust were still there. Last week was definitely not just a one night stand fuelled by alcohol. He wanted Nicky and he wanted him now! 

"What?! You mean it’s OK for you to walk round bollock naked in a towel but not me?"

"Feel free honestly, I've seen it all before." 

The tension was mounting as Shane shuffled in his seat. Nicky remembered seeing Shane on cam with his top off and he badly wanted to see it again. Taking the bull by the horns, Nicky approached Shane and sat on his knee. 

"And you're happy to see it again?" He checked, staring into his hazel eyes again. God he'd missed those magical eyes. 

"I've missed you Nick, I'm not gonna lie." Shane stroked the back of his head and hoped he felt the same. Nicky nodded at the hunk, he was so happy to see him. "Seems a little pathetic really." 

"Why'd you say that?" Nicky asked standing back up to finish making their brews, not meaning to break their embrace so quickly. 

"Well... It's all happening so fast ya know?!"

"We said nothing had to happen again..." The blonde began to argue but Shane stopped him as his coffee was placed in front of him. 

"Are you fucking with me? I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all week. I came home early just in hope you'd be available for a chat... I had to see you what with all the interruptions this week." 

"OK calm down, I just meant there was no pressure to feel anything."

"But that's the problem Nick... I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I just meant it's so overwhelming to feel the need to be with someone 24/7 after just a week. Last weekend was probably the best 2 days of my life... It was unexpected but so perfect ya know?" 

"Yeah I do remember, I was there!" Nicky’s cocky, sarcastic tone made Shane smile. 

He loved it when the boy tried to make light heart of everything. 'We’re never gonna argue are we?!'   
Shane rolled his eyes and displayed an open smile as he looked at Nicky.   
"How... Why do you do that?" Shane asked, annoyed with himself for not being aggravated by the blonde. "You're a little shit." 

Nicky laughed and covered himself up with a t-shirt before he got cold. "What's the point in complaining?! I agree last weekend was amazing... You're amazing and yes I'm fucking ecstatic that you came home early ‘cause thinking I had to wait til Sunday tea time to see you again made me ache inside." Nicky felt he'd admitted too much. He covered his face to hide from Shane until the brunette prised his palms away.

"Nicky... Can I be completely honest? Look at me bitch." He smirked. "Did you know the main reason I declined the Cork job was because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you? If my parents weren't having problems then the ONLY reason stopping me would have been you!" 

"Really?! Why would you chose me over your dream job? You barely know me... As if I'm worth that much after less than a week." Nicky put himself down, hoping Shane would raise him and tell him with reassurance what be needed to hear. 

Shane couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Are you serious?! You meant more to me after 29 hours than anyone or any job ever has... I know you're scared, I am too but we promised to sit on this for a week to see how we feel and I... Being in the same room as you now makes it harder for me to imagine leaving again. I already don't want to go home when all day I've been desperate to get settled back in." 

"Sorry... I didn't mean to doubt your feelings... I'm glad you're here too... But you're right."

"About which bit?" 

"Everything. I had a wank over you the other day for god sake." Nicky cheered up again and reached over to hold Shane's hands. "There was still jizz on my belly when you rang." 

"Ha-ha, Nicky!" The brunette shook his head and sighed into his chuckle. "Well I am irresistibly fit... Apparently!" 

"Of course you are and I want... I want you... I want to be able to say 'this is my Shane, he's all mine and I'm not afraid to admit it'... I know what I want Shane and it's you!" 

Both boys stared at each other, relieved they had the courage to be open and honest about their feelings. Without saying another word, Shane climbed to his feet and walked around the table to Nicky. He waited for the older boy to stand and wasted no time in plunging his tongue into Nicky's mouth to shut him up.   
The kiss became heated within seconds; Nicky's hands grasping Shane's neck so he could push deeper into the kiss, Shane's palms guiding Nicky backwards towards the bare wall. 

"Mmm I wanna give you the best orgasm you've ever felt." Shane whispered as he stopped for air. He then continued to place his lips on Nicky's skin, nibbling his neck and finding his nipple with his fingers to turn him on. 

"Ahh you think you're up for the challenge do ya?" Nicky suddenly groaned as the sensation on his nipple sent shivers down to his growing cock. 

"If you let me do to you what you did to me I promise you won't be disappointed." He told the beauty in a deep, quiet voice, leaving Nicky to bite his bottom lip and he took his own t-shirt off to speed things along. 

"I think I can handle it if you're gentle." The blonde ran his hands over Shane's bare chest but didn't hesitate to unbuttoned his jeans. "I don't care what you do to me. I just wanna feel you on me again." 

"Do you have anything I can use as lubricant? I don't want to hurt you." 

"You never could." Nicky exclaimed continuing to kiss Shane as he shuffled him into the lounge to the sofa. 

The brunette’s jeans fell to the ground so he stepped out of them and lunged over Nicky, pressing his nearly naked body onto the fully clothed blonde. Taking his t-shirt in his hands, he lifted it over Nicky's head and kissed his chest, taking his tongue to the nipples. Shane's warm breath tickled him but his teeth scraping the tip of his teat made his hard-on pulse.

"How do you instinctively know what makes me shudder?!" 

"Who cares?! Just enjoy it." Shane told him, pulling his black trousers down to his ankles. "Ah I've missed this so much." Kneading Nicky's thighs, Shane's tongue and lips teased his body leaving a trail from his inner thigh as far up as he could go before carefully peeling his boxers down with his teeth again. "Hello you!" Shane kissed Nicky's steel member while he dragged the boxers completely down so he could lift one of Nicky's feet to a bent position allowing easier access to his ass. 

As Shane licked Nicky's cock from base to tip he contemplated doing something he knew predominantly gay men did. He knew Nicky trusted him whole heartedly and his boy had given him exactly what he wanted last week but would he want this?   
Trying his luck, despite realising Nicky hadn't showered since the morning, the brunette shuffled further away, still rolling his tongue down the shaft and balls but he didn't stop there. He encouraged Nicky to slide down the sofa so was lying flat and carried on licking Nicky's body beyond his manhood.   
Nicky wasn't sure what was going to happen next but as soon as he felt Shane's wet lips touch his hole, he knew. 

'He’s not gonna... Is he?!' Nicky closed his eyes and braced himself as the tip of Shane's tongue circled his entrance. 'Fuck that's good.' His penis almost painful already, ready to break glass. When he eventually felt Shane's finger tips enter him, his body jolted. The shock was a good one and Shane gently put pressure on his prostate and used his other hand to guide his organ into his mouth.   
"Ahh fucking sweet Jesus!" Nicky arched his back, thrusting his hips as Shane sucked hard and fast. The blonde tensed his entire body as he prepared to come, grabbing Shane's hair and hissing to stop himself from screaming. "Oh my god don't stop... I'm there, I'm nearly there, argh!" He let his salty army shoot down Shane's throat and relaxed his back down into the couch, panting.   
"Fucking hell Shane!" He wheezed trying to catch his breath. He held his man's head and guided it up to his face so he could thank him with a deep kiss. 

"So did it meet your expectations beautiful?" 

"Fine you win. That was definitely the best orgasm I've ever had." He laughed still gasping for air. "Thank you." He said with a kiss. 

"What for? It was no big deal." Shane smirked. "Besides, I still owed you one!" 

"After my wank I'm not sure about that but I'm not complaining." Nicky stared at his man and stroked his sexy stubble. "Lay with me." 

Shane climbed onto the sofa and wrapped his arms and legs around Nicky. He was still wearing his boxers but his own arousal was beginning to simmer down. He didn't need Nicky to return the favour; not because he was used to going without but because for once he'd met someone that he wanted to satisfy more than himself. Laying in silence, Nicky stroked his fingers up and down Shane's forearm. He leaned his chin down to place a single kiss on Shane's crown and exhaled slowly from his nose. 

"Shane..." He lightly whispered, barely audible. 

"Nicky if you dare make a joke right now I'll have to kill you!" Shane responded in a clear tone. 

"Ha-ha, I wasn't going to... I just wanted to thank you for coming into my life. I can't imagine it without you in it anymore." 

Shane adored Nicky for being so sweet. He cuddled up closer to the naked boy and tickled him with his breath.   
"You're too cute sometimes... But I'm glad you said it because if I had to live back in Sligo knowing I'd never be close to you again, I couldn't risk leaving the house in fear of seeing you... I'm not usually soppy with words Nick but I'm good at showing how I feel so promise me you'll never forget this."   
Pulling himself up to look Nicky in the eye, he finished. "You are the missing piece of me I didn't know I was without and as long as we're friends for good now, I can somehow manage to keep my hands off if I have to." 

"You don't have to... I don't want you to stop. Now I've had a taste of you I think it's safe to say my new addiction is sweet and salty, dark and smooth..." He began kissing Shane's lips again in-between his words. "Irish... Talented... Drop dead gorgeous... Honest... Kind and attentive... Funny and fun to be with... Patient and single... Should I go on?" 

"Shut up Nicky! You talk too much!" He grabbed his neck and deepened their kissing, unable to resist each other’s taste. Several minutes later they stopped for air. "There's only one problem with your statement." 

"Oh? Did I miss something big...? And hard?" 

"Not that... The bit when you called me single... I don't think that parts true." Shane rubbed his nose on Nicky's and softly kissed the tip. "Or at least I wish it wasn't."

"Really?! Because I met Kian tonight and I'm sure Mark is pretty happy with... Ouch!" Nicky yelped as Shane twisted his nipple for his constant jokes. "Ha-ha, I'm sorry I can't help it but you love me for it really." 

"That's what I'm saying Nick... I can already feel myself falling for you, I... I want us to... To be together. When I'm with you I'm not afraid of anything... Anyone... I want you and only you and I don't want anyone else to think they stand a chance being with either of us."

Taking things seriously the older boy nodded and smiled. "I want that too. I want to share my body with you and laugh with you the way I've never laughed with anyone else before. I wanna be yours Shane. I want you so badly." 

"So have me. I'm all yours beautiful." He rubbed his thumb over Nicky's cheek and slowly leaned in to subtly meet his pout. "And together we are gonna fuck some shit up!"   
Nicky’s teeth shone in Shane's eyes. Yeah they weren't as perfect as Shane's but boy did they contribute to the sweetest grin the younger stud had ever seen.   
"Happy day one sweetness." 

Hearing the most perfect man on the planet claim to belong to Nicky made it almost possible to accept his weekend away alone with his family. But at the same time all he wanted to do was lay with Shane forever and never let go. He'd got the boy. He'd won the jackpot. And no one was ever going to break their bond...   
***

The boys had kept each other warm for half an hour before Nicky complained of hunger pains. Shane suggested they took a drive for take away before he had to leave his man in peace but true to form they ended up at a viewing point at Lough Gill until gone midnight, talking about their lives and hopes for the future.   
Nicky hadn't got a 5 year plan. He hoped to find someone to settle down with and work, maybe one day own a business but since he'd already found Shane nothing else mattered.   
Shane knew his new vocation was to help his parents until running his own accountancy branch in Sligo but he also knew he had to find somewhere permanent to live and he didn't want his house to be any further away from Nicky's as humanly possible. 

"I wish I didn't have to go away in the morning." Nicky complained, cuddled up to Shane in the back seat of his motor. He received a kiss to his forehead and felt tingles through his body. 

"I know it sucks but I don't have to start helping mam until Tuesday so we can spend Sunday night and Monday together."

"I have to work." The blonde frowned. 

"Pull a sickie. Mark will understand. I'll talk to him." 

"Doesn't look good though does it. I've not been there a month yet."

"Yeah it's a bugger when you have food poisoning from a random restaurant in Dublin." Shane suggested he used this fib to get out of the office. 

"Ha-ha are you gonna hold my hair back for me?"

"I'll hold every inch of you." Shane leaned down to kiss Nicky on the lips, then moaned as he saw the time. "I suppose you need some sleep if you're driving in the morning. I should get you home." 

"Hmm, no don't leave me." 

"I have to... I wish I didn't."

"Sleep at mine!" Nicky begged with puppy dog eyes.

"I want to but I've got all my stuff in the car... I need to get to the cottage so it's all safe overnight. I'm sorry babe." Shane hated letting Nicky down. He wished he'd taken his car home first then walked back to see Nicky. "The only way I can lay with you all night is if you come with me and go from there in the morning."

"Yes! I'm packed already, all I have to do is throw my bag in the car." The blonde seemed hopeful but still had to let Shane go for the 5 minute drive in separate cars. 

"There is a chance my dad and brother will turn up at 6am to feed the horses before they start work in the kitchen... But I can sneak you out." 

"God I'm glad I don't have to sneak around my dad."

"What do you mean? Have you talked to him?" Nicky nodded and hoped Shane wasn't mad. "Wow OK." He was impressed by how open his boy was. He wish he'd got the guts to tell his dad. "That's great isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. He was so laid back about it. He kinda worked it out for himself after hearing you on cam and me going ape shit about ruining my plans. But if I hadn't told him the truth I'd not be driving myself and Gill tomorrow, able to get home to you early."

"And Gill is OK with it too?"

"She's my best friend Shane, we've always been close, I can tell her anything. She was really excited for me, I can't wait for you to meet her properly." 

"Good. Well Finbarr would be sound but I'm a little worried about my dad that's all... But you know what?! Fuck em. I know for a fact my mam thinks the world of you already and if my dad wants to keep me on side to do his dirty work, he'll have to accept that I'm with you now." 

"Shane I'm not asking you to come out right now. Just because my sister and dad know doesn't put any pressure on you to be honest with your family." 

"But I don't want to lie for longer than I have to. I'm proud to have you on my arm and we have nothing to be ashamed of... Maybe I'll just kiss you in front of them. Let them find out the easy way." Shane laughed, taking the easy way out. "Come on, let's get back."

Although Shane wanted to stay awake with his boyfriend all night he knew Nicky needed enough sleep to drive so they'd settled down in bed, this time Shane wearing boxers not a towel, and snuggled each other until morning. 

***


	7. Chapter 7

When Peter and Mae hadn't heard from their son the night before, they assumed he'd headed straight for the cottage so Shane's dad took the opportunity to have a lay in and allowed Finbarr to join his brother first thing with intensions of joining then by 9am. 

Pulling his dirty 4x4 up against Shane's snazzy ride, Finbarr smiled and nodded with relief that his little brother was home. It'd been him to notice the chemistry between the two younger boys but he'd tried not to read too much into it.   
It was another beautiful dawn, paving the way for a lovely day and the horses were wide awake making their snuzzle and engine like noises from their noses, getting impatient for the morning feed. As soon as Carlton Diamond had noticed his 'daddy' in the yard he let out an enormous neigh to welcome him, as he did every morning. Sometimes the others would follow suit but Diamond never let him down and it warmed Shane's brother’s heart every day to know he was loved and appreciated by the stunning animal. 

'Good morning diamond.' Shane smiled as he awoke to the familiar sound of said horse-brother greeting. He knew by this awakening it was early but because he'd only heard one car door slam close, he assumed his dad wasn't in tow.   
Looking down to his chest he saw the messy haired blonde still peacefully sleeping on top of him. He couldn't bring himself to move or wake Nicky, knowing they'd not got to sleep until 1:30am. As he closed his eyes again and carefully listened to every noise outside, visualising the movements that created them, the former stable boy slowly drifted back to sleep for another hour or so. 

"Yes daddy's here too Harley!" Finbarr stroked the horse’s nose as he clocked him staring at Shane's car from his stable door; ears pricked forward, nostrils flared and his bottom lip quivering. "Aww Harls, you're too sweet." He chuckled at how much excitement the dark brown boy was expressing at just the knowledge of his favourite human being close by. "Hasn't he come to see you yet boy? What til I see him hey!" Finbarr reached into his back pocket and pulled out 3 titbits he used to bride the mardy mares in a morning. "I won't tell if you don't." He winked, feeding the treats to Shane's first love. "Shall I go get him for you? Yeah? You want daddy?" 

Somehow Harley was smart enough to know the majority of time he heard the word 'daddy' he was soon to be greeted by Shane. He'd already clocked the car and desperately wanted a neck hug from his best friend.   
"You sentimental old fool." Finbarr laughed as if he was having a legitimate two way conversation with the horse. When Harley refused to stop staring with anticipation and impatience, he knew it was time to try and knock up his brother. "Fine I'm going." 

As Harley watched his master's sibling walk towards the cottage he let out a little neigh and hopped his front hooves on the stable floor showing off his excitement. Finbarr looked into the back window of Shane's car and noticed his belongings were still in the boot and back seat. He wondered if his brother was there so he let himself into the cottage and looked for signs of his homecoming.   
Not wanting to break his voice too early in the morning and yell out for Shane, he casually walked through the accommodation towards the bedroom. He pressed his ear against the door trying to listen for snoring but the room felt silent. He nearly walked away again but instead gently tapped on the wood and not too loudly called Shane's name. When he couldn't hear any stirring, he opened the door and peered inside. 

"What the..." Startled by the sight of Nicky laid over his topless brother, Finbarr sprung backwards but slipped on the rug and fell to the floor with a thump. "Argh! Shit" 

The loud stumble alerted Shane and he shot up to attention, waking Nicky as his head was thrown away from his body. 

"Finn?!" Shane shouted, seeing the door open. "...that you?"

"Yeah just me, sorry buddy I wasn't sure if you were home." 

Nicky squinted as he tried to open his eyes, not aware of what was really going on.

"You OK?" Shane's tone concerned after the bang. 

Climbing to his feet again, Finbarr brushed himself down but remained behind the door to respect the boy’s privacy. "Yep. Mate I'm so sorry, if I knew you had any form of company I'd never have opened the door. I didn't think." 

Shane grinned at Nicky and leaned down to give him a morning kiss but his brother heard crystal clear. The brunette rubbed his face and mouthed 'sorry' to his cute as a button man and climbed out of bed, ensuring Nicky was fully covered by the duvet. He grabbed the thick, brown, fluffy robe hanging up behind the door and joined Finbarr in the hallway, closing the door on Nicky. 

"What's up?" Shane asked, making a beeline to the make shift kitchen in the dining room to make coffee.

"Wh... Um... Mate I'm so sorry." Finbarr stuttered, embarrassed more than Shane was. "Harley knows you're here." He said, ignoring the elephant in the room. "He's desperate to see you." 

"Bless him. I'll be over to see him soon. Nicky has to leave in about half an hour anyway. I didn't realise how late it was getting." 

"And Nicky is?"   
Shane really wanted to just say boyfriend but was unsure whether to. He'd joked about using the shock factor but he figured he'd already done that. Wasn't it obvious?! He'd just been seen in bed with another man, there was no other explanation.   
When Shane failed to answer his brother nodded. "How long?"

"A week since we met and I made it official last night." 

"Wow that's not like you."

"What isn't?! Wanting to fuck a guy?! Don't you think I know that?!" Shane jumped down his throat but sighed afterwards knowing that’s not what Finbarr meant. "Huh, sorry... You wouldn't understand "

"Thanks bro! I am plenty older and wiser than you so don't patronise me. Did I say it was a problem?"

"No." Shane sheepishly stared at the floor. 

"It's none of my business who you wanna be with. As long as they don't treat you like she did." Finbarr knew most of the details regarding Shane's turbulent relationship and worried for his youngest sibling. "If this guy makes you feel safe and happy then I'm chuffed for you... Really Shane." He placed his hand on the boys shoulder for reassurance. 

"Thanks... It took us by surprise too. This time last week neither of us were gay and now... Now I can't imagine my life without him in it. He's amazing bro... He's just... Another me."

Finbarr smiled. "Well you must think highly of yourself then." He sniggered, receiving a push to his shoulder. "I'm sorry for walking in on you. I'm just glad you were only cuddling for your sake... I saw you together last week in the paddock. He looks like a nice guy... Very townie compared to you." 

"He's got style that's all. Anyway I best get dressed and make sure Nicky's getting up." 

As Shane walked away his brother watched and smiled again. "I'm genuinely happy for you Shane. I won't say anything to anyone."

Shane held a thumbs up to his brother and re-entered the bedroom where Nicky was already fully clothed, rubbing wax into his blonde strands. 

"Morning gorgeous." The chirpy boy greeted him back, looking at him through the mirror. "Everything OK?"

Shane slid his hands around Nicky's waist to his chest and kissed his neck. "Yeah sorry about Finn. You look good this morning. Looking forward to your weekend?"

Nicky finished twisting a peak in his quiff and turned around to give Shane a soft, living kiss. "It’ll be grand but I'll miss you... So Finn was OK?"

"Yeah don't worry about it. He's happy for us as I thought he would be." He kissed Nicky's nose and turned to open the curtains. Across the way he could see Harley still transfixed on his car. Shane chuckled and smiled at the love his old boy had for him. He hoped one day Nicky would love him as much as Harley did. "Daft sod."

"Who?!" 

"Oh, not you. Come look at this." He pointed down to the stable doors and Nicky noticed his ride getting agitated by his wait. 

"What's up with him?" 

"He's waiting for me... He knows I'm here."

"Aww that's so sweet. So I do have competition?!" Nicky grinned and slid his arm around Shane's back. "As long as he can learn to share in his old age."

"He’s actually only 53 in human years so technically he's not that old. He's 17, I got him when I was 21 and he was 3. He's one of our oldest but there's a good few years left in my baby yet... But don't worry he shares. He's just desperate for his morning hug."

"Wow I have something in common with him. Come here you." Nicky pulled Shane into his arms and groaned. "I need to go and pick Gill up in a minute... I'll message you when I get to Dublin."

"Sure. You'll have a great time babe." 

"I can't wait to be home with you again. Did you think of something for us to do tomorrow?"

"It's all in the bag... I can't wait." Shane held his hand on Nicky's neck and slowly slipped his tongue into his lover’s mouth. 

As Finbarr heard voices he assumed the boys were dressed and ready for action. He wandered down the hall to the bathroom opposite the bedroom and glanced in to see the boys lost in the embrace. Although it was weird seeing his little brother kissing a man, he could see already they belonged together. He smiled and turned into the restroom leaving the lads to finish their goodbyes in private. 

***

All the way to Dublin, Gill insisted on hearing every detail of her brother’s time with Shane so far. As much as he wanted to keep it to himself, Gill pushed him to express his true feelings, embarrassing the blonde. 

"I don't ask details about your sex life with Garry." 

"Ha, what sex life?! I don't have one. That's why I'm so interested in yours."

"That's so disturbing... Why do you wanna hear about where I put my cock?!" Nicky followed the satnav to the hotel where they were meeting their parents and little brother. 

"If your little Nicky is going near that hunk, I wanna know! He's gorgeous Nick, you're so lucky."

"OK, 1. It's not little thank you and 2. I know he's perfect." 

"Aww you’re really smitten aren't you? Has he got a big cock?"

"Gillian!" Nicky screeched and laughed. "Mind your own business for god sake." He blushed. 

"Well if he's so perfect he must be good in bed too. So he's never been with a guy either?"

"No... Which makes this even more special... And yes he's good in bed... Not that we've gone all the way yet." He admitted, pulling into the car park.

"Are you nervous? Do you think you will?"

"No I trust him. It'll happen when we're both comfortable... To be honest I'm blown away by how good the rest of it is so I don't really care at the minute. I've not had sex for 2 years Gill, it's not that important." He put the hand brake on and turned off the engine as they waited for their family to get there. "I'd say going all the way, whether he's on top or bottom first, is a pretty big deal right?"

Gill shrugged. "It wouldn't be a big deal with a woman so why is it different if you stick it in a bloke?" 

"Suppose... It's just an intimate moment isn't it? Giving yourself to someone like that. It's all so new and... I dunno." He huffed looking at his sister for support. 

"Nico... I've never seen you smile so much since you met him. You've already made the commitment to be in a relationship with this guy. Just take it at a pace you're both comfortable with and don't worry about anything." Gill placed a comforting hand on Nicky's lap and warmly smiled at her big brother. "I love you, I want you to be happy." 

"Love you too doll... And thanks. I'm so lucky to have such an amazing sister like you." He unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over to give Gill a hug. "I can't wait for you to meet him properly... Oh by the way Dad knows but I haven't told Mam or Adam yet so no sneaky comments OK?"

"Pinkie promise." Gill held her little finger out and linked it with Nicky's, promising to do what they did best since childhood; be partners in crime and best friends for life.

*** 

 

"Pass that cloth son." Peter asked Shane as they finished decorating the kitchen Sunday afternoon. "Cheers. Looks good doesn't it?"

"Yep." Shane replied in a world of his own. 

"You could sound a little more enthusiastic."

Finbarr looked at Shane and noticed his daze. "Maybe he's got other things on his mind." He smirked, receiving daggers from his brother. 

Peter threw the cloth down into the bin and huffed. "OK out with it."

"Hmm?" Shane looked at his dad. "What?"

"Clearly you don't wanna be here so what's bothering you? You're not mad with me are you?"

"No I... Sorry I'm just a little distracted." Shane checked his watch and rolled his eyes. Peter glared at the brothers waiting for an explanation. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"I'm sorry to put this on you son." 

"Dad don't worry about it... Are we done here?" Shane hoped his family was ready to leave him alone so he could get ready for his date with Nicky. "Well?!" 

Peter nodded in silence and patted Finbarr on the back as he made his way out of the cottage and home to his wife. 

Finbarr stared at Shane waiting for an excuse to pass his lips. "What was that about?"

"Nothing. Just forget about it."

"Bro... Talk to me." Finbarr leaned against the sink worktop and folded his arms. "What’s up mate?"

Shane sighed and plonked his bum on the chair. He held his head in his hands and took a deep breath.   
"I'm scared Finn... Everything has changed and I'm lost."

"Hey, what's brought this on?" He worried, moving to sit at the table.

"What do you think? I thought my life was great 10 days ago. I had my own place, a great job... I didn't realise until last weekend that it wasn't as good as I thought it was... Then I met Nicky and everything changed."

"For the better though right? I know you've lost your independence but you're just on sabbatical then you get your own branch. If anything it's a good thing getting paid for 6 months leave, living rent free... And you're home with family not forgetting you've found someone to make you happy."

"I know all that, of course it's a good thing. It's just difficult getting my head around it all. I've never been this happy, that's the point... I'm scared I'm going to fuck it all up." Shane stared into hands unable to look his brother in the eye. "It's overwhelming... I... I'm just being stupid."

"You are not going to fuck it up Shane. Dad knows you're capable of saving the café, we're all happy to have you home including that daft git outside and you have a gorgeous boyfriend to share your spare time off with. What's there to complain about?"

"When I'm not with Nicky I doubt myself. He's found a part of me I never knew I had. It's like he's a power source, energising me to... I dunno how to explain it. I just suddenly feel deflated and incomplete when he's not around. All I can think about is when I'm going to see him again."

Finbarr had never seen any of his siblings this hung up on someone. Their sister Mairead used to gush about her husband a lot but she also complained just as much. "Are you scared of your feelings because he's a guy?"

"No I'm... I'm not ashamed of him in any way. He's so beautiful and... Ah just so... I think I'm..." Shane stuttered unsure how to say it out loud. 'It’s too soon. This isn't real.'

"Shane... Do you have feelings for him?" He could see the tears building in his brother’s face and reached to cover his hand with his own. "Oh boy... That's fast!"

"Exactly!" Shane whispered. "What is wrong with me?"

"It's just new to you both. One day you wake up straight, the next you're in love with another man. It happens." He shrugged. "I guess."

"How is this even possible? Do you think I'm just overreacting and holding onto Nicky so hard because of what happened with her?" Shane always failed to call his ex by her name. She didn't deserve a name! 

"Honestly?! No I don't. Stop trying to fight this mate. If you and Nicky are meant to be then so what? It's no one else’s business who makes you happy. Mams always banging on about him, she'll be well happy to welcome him to the family."

"I'm pretty sure she's worked it out for herself already. Maybe I should just be honest. Nicky’s dad knows already. I told him I wasn't afraid to be honest and I'm not but... I'm afraid of rushing this and ruining everything." He let out a silent tear and watched it roll down his cheek onto the kitchen table. 

"Does Nicky know about the bitch?"

"Not everything. He doesn't need to know yet."

"Fair enough. Just remember if he's as amazing as you say he is, he'll understand. Chin up chuck... He'll be back home in a couple of hours and you'll feel alive again." 

Shane wiped his eyes and smiled at his brother. "Thanks bro. I know I'm just being stupid. I just can't lose him Finn... He's mine."  
***

Nicky was due home by 5pm. Gill would be getting a lift home with their parents so he could leave earlier if he wanted but to ensure his mum didn't feel fobbed off or ask too many questions, he held back until he could time it right. He wasn't 100% sure what time he was meant to be meeting Shane, where or what they were doing but it excited him. 

Stepping out of the shower by 5:30, the blonde rummaged through his wardrobe. 'This is actually a date, what do I wear?' Deciding on a white textured shirt with a hint of light blue shimmer down the lines, he teamed it with a pair of beige chinos which went perfectly with his camel coloured boat shoes. 'These shoes are too casual surely.' he studied his look in the mirror and wasn't impressed. 'Fuck sake!' Flipping the treads from his feet he came across his cowboy ankle boots. 'They won't go with chinos. Maybe I should change my trousers. I'll wear my navy Levi's then the boots will go with my leather jacket.... Cufflinks!'   
Inside Nicky's jewellery box where he kept his best watch, a silver curb bracelet and cufflinks, he found his old diamond ear studs. He wondered if the hole in his lobe had closed up yet and so tried it, to find he had no problem adding the gem to his super fine look for the night.   
Shane was going to be bowled over to see Nicky dressed to impress. He just hoped he wasn't too overdressed. 

#Highway to the danger zone#   
His text tone fired off with a message from Shane saying he'd be round to pick his date up at 6:30pm. 'That’s a relief it's only 5:45pm... I have time to brace myself. I need a beer!' 

Waiting for Finbarr to arrive in his Panamero Turbo Executive Porsche to be the boy’s taxi for half an hour, Shane checked his reflection in the wing mirror of his car. He was clean shaven and had clipped his hair too before adding a popstar flick to his brown locks. He was never dishevelled in his appearance generally but tonight he felt he looked extra special.   
He'd opted for shiny black shoes with his smart black jeans, a gun metal coloured, long sleeve shirt which top button was left open to show a glimpse of his chest hair and he covered his back and arms with a black blazer that had black glitter detail on the cuffs and collar. He suited black but he didn't mean to look morbid. If anything he looked sexiest in dark colours whereas Nicky illuminated in lighter shades. He checked his wallet was in his pocket with his keys and felt his mobile in his jeans.   
'Come on bro!' he impatiently danced on the stop until he saw the stunning vehicle roll down the path. Without going too far down to any stable dust or muck, Finbarr pulled up and unlocked the door for his brother to get in. 

"Here's the gift you big softie." The driver passed him a gift bag and smirked at his little brother. "You look very dapper." 

"Thanks. I don't know why I'm so nervous, it's not like it's a real first date."

"Why not? It's your first planned date with Nicky. You want it to go well."

"Yeah but I already know he wants my dick in his mouth so I don't need to be nervous about him fancying me." 

"Whoa mate please don't say shit like that to me again. I'm happy for you but I don't need those kind of images thank you." Finbarr shuddered causing Shane to laugh and apologise. 

6:30 on the dot, Shane stepped outside the car and pressed Nicky's door bell. Within seconds it opened to reveal the stable boy’s boyfriend. 

"Wow." They said in unison. 

"Nicky you look incredible." Shane was taken back by the blonde's sexy style. He noticed his ear stud straight away. "Nice touch." 

"Well you never disappoint do you?!" Nicky couldn't take his eyes off Shane who couldn't look more flawless if he tried. "You look... Hot... As always!" He leaned in to kiss Shane on the cheek and began to step outside. 

"Before you close the door... Here. Leave this for later."

"A gift bag?!" He raised his eyebrow, intrigued. "OK." 

"Your carriage awaits." Shane held his arms out to show off the beautiful car beside him. "Get in the back. Finn's driving us." 

"Where to?"

"You’ll see." Shane climbed in the back with his man and held his hand between them all the way to their location which was literally a 5 minute walk from Nicky's house. "We're here." He chuckled.

"Are you taking the piss? We could have walked." 

"And spoil the surprise? Anyway, I needed a lift from the stables so I wanted Finbarr to flash his sexy car for us." 

The couple thanked him for the lift and Shane ushered Nicky into Eala Bhan on Rockwood parade, just meters away from the shelter they'd sat in together the first night they met.   
The restaurant was beautiful with white table linen and candelabras. It specialised in steak and seafood beautifully presented in an artisan style. The most perfect and intimate location for the lads to enjoy some peace before the madness.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'll have the starter of Lemon buttered Scallops please, followed by the 10oz sirloin steak." Shane told the waiter. In answer to what drink he'd like, he replied, "A bottle of the Vianto Montepulciano please with two glasses, a bottle of Heineken and..." He looked up at Nicky to ask what extra drink he fancied with his starter.

"Another Heineken thanks." Nicky smiled politely. 

"And what food can I get for you sir?" 

"Everything he just said. So two of everything, thanks. Oh and some of the twice cooked chips please." 

Shane struggled to hold back his growing smile as he stared at Nicky, ordering doubles. 'I could have just ordered for him and got it right.'   
"Thank you." He said to the waiter as he left the table for the refreshments. "You are so cute." 

"Why?" The blonde grinned across the table. "Because the 'other you' ordered exactly the same food? That's acceptable isn't it?"

"Of course. I just think it's cute how alike we really are." Not scared of being seen, Shane reached his hands over the table and cupped Nicky's. "Give me one thing you love that I hate." 

Thinking hard for a second based on what he already knew about the younger man, Nicky pulled a face as he failed to think of an answer. "There'll be plenty of stuff." 

"OK so let's test this out." He paused as the waiter placed their drinks on the table. He'd already popped open the beer bottles but stood by their side as he prepared the red wine to be chilled in the ice bucket by the glasses. "Cheers... So, quick fire questions... shoes or trainers?"  
"Shoes."  
"Adidas or Nike."  
"Adidas."  
"Beyoncé or Kylie."  
"Beyoncé."  
"Chips or burger."  
"Chips."  
"Guinness or Carling."  
"Guinness, duh!"  
"Batman or superman."  
"Pfft Batman."  
"BJ or hand job." Shane whispered that one.  
"Ha-ha, BJ." Nicky replied under his breath.  
"Music or film."  
"Ooh... Um, music... Have you proven your point yet?! How do I know your answers anyway?!" 

"OK fine, all mine were the first option too." 

"Wait! I've got one for ya... Back to the Future or Top Gun." When Shane's jaw dropped Nicky sat back in his chair and smirked. "See!" 

"That's not fair I love them both equally." Shane protested. 

"No, no, no... You have the DeLorean keyring, I have the Top Gun buckle." 

"No way man, I have the flight suit costume!" Shane top trumped Nicky whose eyes lit up at the thought of Shane wearing said suit. 

"Are you serious?!... I have the whites!" He rained on Shane's parade. Both lads laughed in disbelief and agreed they were equal. "I'll think of something though, trust me." 

As time ran away with them and they lapped up the exquisite Al A Carte menu they left no room for pudding. The wine had gone down a treat and set them off towards getting highly intoxicated. Shane insisted he paid for the entire bill which Nicky reluctantly accepted but promised to buy drinks where ever they were going next. 

"So where to next?" Nicky asked as they stepped outside the exit. 

"So, I thinking of going to the cocktail bar for one or two, just you and me then to Stages to meet Mark and Kian for some karaoke, they do it in there very Sunday. But before you accuse me of sharing our date... I have something special planned and I need their help. I've already spoken to Mark and he's going to cover you tomorrow so you have the day off with me." 

Shane held both of Nicky's hand in front of him. "So... Tomorrow we can do everything else I have planned for us."

"Sounds amazing... But why are you spoiling me?" Nicky wasn't used to being treated like a princess or in his case, a prince. 

"Because... You're worth every penny and I want to make incredible memories with you from day one. I'm not in this relationship to rush anything. I want us to enjoy every second of being together and take our time... I don't wanna sound like a broken record Nicky but I think you're amazing and I want all of my new memories of Sligo to revolve around you."

Nicky was touched by Shane's admission. He too wanted to spend every second with Shane but he didn't expect to be treated to an expensive life style. "Well thanks but you do know I'm just as happy lying with you on the sofa with a pizza." 

"Yes and I love that too. But while I have 6 months off a full time job I'm going to make the most of it." Shane held his hand behind Nicky's ear and stared into his sparkly blues. "I won't spoil you I promise. Just enough for us to keep having fun." 

"Good, OK." Nicky nodded and touched his forehead to Shane's.

"You are my main focus and now I've found you, I'm going to have the relationship I've always dreamed of. You're so astounding Nicky, I still can't believe you're real." 

"What happened to Mr. I-don't-do-soppy?"

"Ha-ha well I guess it's another part of me you've unleashed. You're too good for me." 

"No way... You're far too good for me." 

"Ah so we have a problem then...? Well I guess we could just go back to being single and miserable, wondering why we didn't deserve to be happy but..." Shane joked in a sarcastic tone but before he could finish, Nicky shut him up with his lips and they shared their first real public kiss.   
There weren't many people around anyway but it still made a statement.   
"So... No holding back in public then?"

Nicky shook his head. "Only if you're comfortable with that." 

"I'm with you... And I want every Tom, Dick and Harry to know." With that, Shane slipped his tongue back into Nicky's mouth and they stood sharing a sexy kiss by the Riverside. "God I can't wait to get you back home tonight." 

"Do you have something planned for the bedroom?" Nicky looked intrigued.

Whispering into his boy’s ear, Shane teased him. "Wait and see but if I can't restrain myself it might turn into a hasty fuck up the front door because as soon as we're in that apartment I'm going to make you scream my name... I wanna see you sweat and hear you beg me to stop..." He kissed Nicky's neck while holding his hands on his chest, lightly pushing him towards the wall of the closed building next door. "I wanna make your toes curl and feel you shoot your steamy spunk into my mouth..." 

"Shane, please." He whispered, closing his eyes as he enjoyed Shane's lips and tongue on his neck. "Don't tease me here. It's not fair “

"OK baby... But you just wait!" Shane trailed his kisses round to Nicky's lips and stepped back in case anyone was watching. 

"You did that on purpose." He readjusted his jeans to accommodate the stiff member in his boxers. "You little shit." He chuckled. 

"Ha-ha, sorry it was too easy. But I meant it... Come on, I'll get you a Porn Star Martini."

"Erm, no you won't, I'm buying." Nicky skipped to his boyfriend’s side and they walked around the corner to the closest cocktail bar to continue their night out. 

By 9:30 the couple were a sensible level of tipsy already. Just enough Dutch courage for Shane to perform his surprise for Nicky. Although he'd wanted the ground to swallow him following his last karaoke stint, this time with his school best friend by his side, he felt confident again and excited to perform.  
The lads met Mark and Kian in Stages and had some banter and a catch up to break the ice. Kian worked as a security guard at events and clubs. He wasn't huge in build but his broad shoulders and stern gaze kept punters in line. He was the same age as Mark and had also been out as gay for several years. 

"Did you used to go in Walkabout a lot Shane?" Kian wondered as he racked his brain as to where he'd seen the brunette before. 

"Many moons ago yeah. Did you work the door in 2014?"

"Yes, when the DJ was upstairs. Was it you that came in with a blonde girl most Fridays?"

"Yeah my sister Mairead and her now hubby used to start there." 

"I knew I recognised you from somewhere. Were you there the night of the bomb scare?"

Mark and Nicky looked at ache other in silence as their boyfriend's reminisced. It was no surprise that they'd already met. Sligo wasn't a big town and everyone knew everyone. A point already made when Nicky told Shane he knew his mum.   
The bomb scare in 2014 had shook Sligo for several weeks despite the fact it was a hoax. It turned out to be an elaborate publicity stunt by a controversial anti-war gang from Belfast who later went on to become advocates for their home city’s crime prevention program.   
The night Shane and Kian witnessed the chaos was the first time they met. They'd both rushed to the side of a young girl that had tripped and fainted in the fright and Kian had remembered Shane's face because he was astounded by his perfect smile. 

"Such a small world." Nicky interrupted, slightly jealous of the attention Kian had stolen from him. 

Kian sensed Nicky's uncomfortable tone. "You're a very lucky man Nicky. I'd often stand laughing at Shane batting the girls away on the dance floor. He was always a complete gentleman though. Unlike some of the players you see." 

Nicky smiled at his man and knew exactly how lucky he was. He leaned his head on Shane's shoulder and received a kiss to his head. "You don't need to tell me how lucky I am. I already know." He grinned at the brunette who kissed his lips and didn't feel a single bit afraid of who'd see them. 

It was time for Shane to wow the crowd. He made his way up on stage with Mark and nodded to the DJ. Nicky and Kian were both oblivious to what they'd cooked up but were both excited with nerves as they prepared to be serenaded. It had been 20 years since the school friends had performed together on karaoke but they both knew what to do in this instance. Now in their mid-thirties and gorgeous as ever, they looked like a duo boyband, especially in their sexy outfits. Although the boys hadn't had time to practice together, Shane had told Mark which verses to do and had every confidence in his best friend to do the song justice. Shane's voice had only got stronger over the years and he knew Mark’s powerful tone could only shock the audience. 

Taking the mic, Shane introduced themselves. "Hi everyone, I don't usually make a point of introducing myself before I sing karaoke but this time it's special. I'm Shane and this is my oldest friend Mark. We're both here with our partners tonight and I'd like to dedicate this very special performance to my beautiful Nicky. It's a slow one so take a seat and catch your breath for now. Thank you." He winked at his boy and prepared for the instrumental music to begin. 

The Will Young classic began to strike the attention of the women swooning over the boys on stage as Shane began the opening line. "Eyes, like a sunrise. Like a rainfall down my soul. And I wonder... I wonder why you look at me like that. What you're thinking, what’s behind? Don't tell me but it feels like love..." 

Taking to the mic for the chorus, Mark joined Shane. "I'm gonna take this moment and make it last forever. I'm gonna give my heart away and pray we'll stay together. Cause you're the one good reason. You're the only *guy* that I need. Cause you're more beautiful than I have ever seen. I'm gonna take this night and make it evergreen." 

Mark continued the song by singing the second verse and the crowd erupted. No one was expecting the pair to be so talented so once the performance was over the roof was nearly blown off. Even the barmen were impressed after they'd captured the attention of every person in the room.   
Nicky and Kian were in absolute awe. It suddenly felt like they’d been transported to another dimension where their boyfriends were award winning superstars, adorn by thousands. The tingles they both felt showering their bodies was unexpected and they couldn't muster a word in their shock.   
As Shane had before, both lads received numerous personal compliments as they made their way back to their table to the blondes. They'd never had that response as a duo before. It had even overwhelmed them. 

Nicky stared at Shane with his jaw to his chest. "Sweet Jesus lads." 

"That was incredible baby." Kian added, giving Mark a kiss. 

Shane laughed at his beauty and kissed his cheek. "Do you think we did any good?" 

"Fuck accountancy Shane, you should be a popstar! That was awesome... Thank you it was really sweet. I loved every second." 

"Even the roaring screams of women wanting to jump me afterwards?" 

"Ha-ha, they can try! But they'd have to get through me first because I am never sharing you." Nicky held his hands around Shane's neck and couldn't wipe the smile from his face. "Lucky doesn't even come close." 

"I'm glad you liked it babe." Shane kissed his man while punters continued to stare over at the two piece boyband, dripping with jealousy as their hearts raced over the jaw dropping performance two local lads had displayed for free.   
***

As Shane and Mark headed for the bar, Kian leaned over to Nicky. "We need to upstage them." Ever the competitor, the younger of the blondes insisted they had to come up with a plan. "Can you sing?" 

"I dunno. Not half as good as them." Nicky worried he was going to be dragged into the spotlight. "No one can beat that!" 

"I can play the piano. See the one up there... You're allowed to use it on open mic night. How about we do a little BEP tonight, get the crowd on their feet dancing then arrange to come back another time to surprise them." 

The prospect scared Nicky. He wasn't a performer, he'd never stood up in front of an audience with the intention of impressing anyone. Drunken karaoke was different. You were forgiven if it was bad but repeating what their boys had just done was risky business. 

"I'll do I've Gotta Feeling right now but one step at a time yeah?" Nicky agreed not wanting to piss on Shane's bonfire too soon. 

Waiting to be served Mark brimmed with pride. "We were pretty good." 

"I can't believe we pulled it off after all this time. I'm buzzing, I wanna do it again." 

"Open mic night is on Thursday if you're up for it. I have Wednesday off work if you wanna get together and arrange something. Nicky won't find out and Kian's not back from Cork until Wednesday night."

The thought of being on stage with Mark again made Shane feel beyond stimulated. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt that blood tingling sensation race around his limbs; a sense of pride and fulfilment as he brought joy to the world of music. 

"Deal." Shane agreed without a moment's hesitation. 

***

When Nicky and Kian took to the mic, Shane and Mark stood to their feet and enjoyed a good boogie to the up-tempo party song. They were on their way to being very drunk now and didn't want the party to end so they decided to make their way to Lola's for more fun and banter.   
The 4 lads got on like a house on fire. Nicky was getting to know his boss better out of work and Kian fit into the group like a glove. It felt like they'd all been best friends for years.   
Mark threw himself to the same couch Nicky and Shane had been on just a week ago. The flawless stable boy treated them all to the VIP access lounge again. He liked having more space and privacy to display his sexuality without too much drunken judgement. Whilst being gay wasn't as big a deal these days, there was still hordes of 'disgusted' faces in the wings. 

"I've taken it upon myself to inflict Mark with the roulette game again." Nicky announced, returning from the bar with a tray of shots. 

"No, no, no..." Mark shook his head and held his hand out in a stop gesture. "Fuck that, fuck off, fuck you!" He laughed refusing to participate. 

Shane laughed at the boy, remembering the sickness it caused their friend last time. "Come on Marky. Nicky might lose this time." He giggled when Nicky punched his arm. 

Nicky protested too. "I'm not being sick! I have a date with these fingers tonight, I don't want them down my throat first." 

"Isn't your throat exclusive to Shane's cock yet?" Mark teased. 

"Mark!" Kian blasted. "Leave them alone." 

Shane picked a shot and handed it to Nicky. "Try this one. If it's a bad one..." He began then leaned in to whisper in Nicky's ear. "I'll let you do anything to me tonight." 

Nicky raised his eyebrows and grinned, blushing. "Anything?!"

Shane kissed his boys neck before circling his tongue around his ear and nibbling his skin. "Mmm whatever you want beautiful." 

"And if it's not a bad one?"

"I can to do whatever you want me to do to you instead." 

"Wow you know how to sell yourself short. What about all the things you wanna do to me?"

"I can be patient. Tonight it all about you." Shane slipped his hands behind Nicky's ears and deeply penetrated his tongue into his mouth. The thought of seeing the boy naked again caused a twist in his groin and they got carried away with their kiss until Mark’s bounding voice broke them up. 

"Take the shot already for fuck sake!" 

Giggling as they pulled away, Nicky necked the tiny spirit but soon spat it back out as the chili flavour reached the roof of his mouth. 

"Christ!" Nicky spluttered, making all 3 lads laugh. "Argh, sorry Shane I don't usually spit but I'd rather drink a tramps piss than swallow that!" 

"Ha-ha it’s OK babe. I guess it’s win-win for you then. Get thinking where you want what Mr Byrne." He winked and slapped the cute little cheeks of Nicky's backside.   
***

Shuffling back into Nicky's gaff at 2:30am in an overly intoxicated state, Shane reminded Nicky to pick up his gift he'd left inside the door. The blonde had forgotten about it but was now eager to open it so they ran up to the lounge and Shane prayed Nicky would love it and not hope it was too soon.   
Popping open the bag, Nicky lifted out a small black box with a confused expression on his face. 

'Jewellery already?!' He stared into the box and admired the bling staring back at him. "Wow, nice!" He nodded then looked at Shane. "What's this for?" 

"Look at the undersides." Shane told him, anticipating his reaction. 

"12/5/18... 19/5/18." Nicky read the dates on each link. He took a moment to think and realised it was the days on which he'd met Shane and then when they'd made their relationship official. "Ah... Shane..." His heart melted at the thoughtfulness. 

"They're not too cheesy are they?" 

"No I... I love them. Thank you." He smiled with a tear in his eye. "They must have cost a fortune." 

"I've told you, money isn't an issue." A point he'd proven all night by splashing out on everything they'd done. "But you're priceless." He watched as Nicky let a tear fall down his cheek. "Hey... What's wrong?" He worried, wiping Nicky's cheek and licking the salty tear from his thumb. 

"I'm just so overwhelmed... I didn't know anyone could be as romantic as you. I'm rubbish at romance but you... You excel in everything... I'm constantly in awe of you, this doesn't feel real. You don't feel real." 

Shane held back a smile, trying to remain serious in Nicky's moment. "This is just me Nicky so you better get used to it. I'd walk to the end of the earth for you."

"Why?!" He looked Shane in the eye, doubting his self-worth again. "Why me? What makes me so special?" 

Shane couldn't hold back a grin any longer. He hated seeing Nicky’s confidence drop but he found his vulnerability attractive.   
"Because... Nicky, you're incredible, stop putting yourself down. You make me feel alive and bring out the best in me. I was straight for 36 years with no intentions of ever going near a bloke but then I met you and everything changed. I've never been so attracted to anyone else like this before... You've found a part of me I didn't know I had inside me. I want to be near you every second of the day. When you fall asleep in my arms I feel complete and safe like we're the only 2 people in the world." 

Nicky listened to every word but still didn't believe it. 'But I'm nothing special, I don't get it. He’s the god, not me. He's relentlessly flawless in everything he does... How do I deserve him?'   
"Do you even know how exceptionally bewildering you are?"

Shane sniggered and shook his head. "You make me that way Nick... I can't take all the credit for my looks and lifestyle but I've been broken before and I've fought tooth and nail not to let it stop me from being happy again. I've pushed myself to be the good guy when sometimes all I've wanted to do is rebel my morals and be a sleaze; treat people the way they treat me but I was brought up by an amazing woman that reminded me that karma is a bitch and if I strive to be the best I can, I'll find someone who deserves me and someone that makes me see that being a decent person is the only way to make happy memories." He took a deep breath after his spiel and rested his head against Nicky's. "Don't question my feelings for you... I couldn't bear to lose you now."

"Pfft, sake! The king of everything can even make me feel small with his self-justifying speeches." Nicky joked, his tone clear to Shane. "You're unfathomable Shane."

"So just accept that the only person I wanna be with is you. If someone as amazing as me could be with anyone I wanted then just realise that you must be an extra special person to get me." 

"Sorry, I'm just emotional because I'm drunk. My whole body is shaking and tingling knowing I'm sleeping with you again tonight... It's like I'm dreaming when I'm with you." 

"Nicky I know what we're feeling is new and confusing but I know what I want. I know this isn't just a phase or a fling... This is real. You and me, we're real." 

Nicky sighed and nodded as another droplet escaped his eyes. "Thank you... For making me the happiest man on the planet." He sweetly croaked before pressing his lips softly upon Shane's. 

"How are you so adorable?!" 

"I'm a sap! I've always been a bit of a fanny to be honest." Nicky chuckled, cheering up. He wiped his face and growled away his emotions. "Sorry about that. I wasn't fishing for compliments or anything. I'm just drunk and scared you'll realised what an idiot I really am." 

Shane gave Nicky a look of disapproval. "If you don't shut up and stop being so defeatist I'm going to shove my foot so far up your ass..." 

"I might enjoy it but I'd rather you ease the shock by using your dick first." 

Shane’s eyes stopped on Nicky's. "Really...? Are you ready for that?"

"Well, I'm not saying we have to rush into it right now but I trust you and I want to feel you inside me again... If you want to."

"I've never wanted to fuck anyone else that way but you... I know it'll blow your mind and hearing you scream while my cock is deep inside you will make me come just as hard... So yeah, I want to... But it doesn't have to be now."

"I just want to fall asleep in your arms right now. I'm shattered. You don't mind do you?" Nicky didn't want to disappoint his date after he'd made so much effort to make the night a success but Shane agreed, convincing him that sex was just a bonus and he didn't want their relationship based on the act.   
***


	9. Chapter 9

Mark chewed the lid of his pen as he thought about what songs he could sing with Shane. He was meant to be creating a new letter head but following another smashing weekend and missing Nicky from his desk, his mind wandered.   
'Shane owes me for taking my only male staff from me today... But I'll forgive them this time.' Mark daydreamed and remembered how close the boys were already. 'Looks like I did the right thing employing Nicky... He's no longer mine to drool over though. He's Shane's love, I'd never betray that. I best make best man when they get married!'   
He wondered what the lads were up to on their extended date but knew Shane would reveal all when he saw him on Wednesday. He couldn't wait to spend time with his best friend again. The last week had reminded him how much he'd missed Shane's company and after the last few years of drifting apart, he now felt more mature and determined to keep their friendship tight. 

***

Following Nicky's full body massage that morning he was totally relaxed for the day ahead. He kept tight lipped but felt embarrassed about his emotional drunken breakdown the night before. Shane's words had helped him a little to accept he was worth it. After all, he wouldn't question his place had he been with a girl but then again he'd never been so obsessed with any of his ex's. His mantra had always been 'try anything once' so why hadn't he? He was 37 years old and felt like he'd wasted his life with the wrong people but this felt right... He'd found himself and he'd found 'the one.'

The day was passing hour by hour as Shane continued to treat his boyfriend. He'd taken them to Hazelwood Park for a scenic picnic by the lake and they talked about their previous relationships but Shane still couldn't bring himself to expose the truth about his turbulent past. He wanted to open up and knew he could trust Nicky but he felt ashamed and dirty for letting a woman control him, abuse him and break him piece by piece, limb by limb... And limbs were broken.   
She'd managed to trap the brunette’s finger under a breeze block whilst helping to build the new tack room at the livery yard, 'accidently' she'd claimed but Shane knew it was purposely inflicted because he'd said the wrong thing at the wrong time and he ended up spending 6 hours in A&E that night, blaming himself for speaking his mind regarding her flirtatious mannerisms around Finbarr.   
'He'd never understand why I stayed with her so long. Why would anyone stay with someone like that? No one understands what it's like. It's scary... I was trapped for so long.' he frowned. 'But I will tell him. Just not yet.'

By 4pm Shane began to feel peckish again. He asked where Nicky would like to go but he only responded with shrugging his shoulders. Sensing a sudden dip in the blonde’s mood, he inquired what was wrong. 

"Nothing, honest. I'm all good." Nicky lied. 

"Huh... Nick... Don't start shutting me out now."

"I'm not, I'm just thinking that's all."

"Thinking or beating yourself up again?"

"I'm not doing that I swear... I'm just sad that I have to go back to work tomorrow while you flounce around with your freedom."

Shane laughed. "I don't flounce. And I will be working remember... Sorting these bloody accounts for the man in his high castle. Anyway, you can come and see me on your lunch break. Stop going to the pub with Mark and be with me." 

"Oh likely story. If I come see you I'd never get back to work. Your mam will be grilling me for my life story. At least if I'm with Mark he'll force me back to the office." 

Shane held his hands up above his head and widened his eyes. "Fine, fine, I understand, you don't wanna see me..." He joked. "Obviously Mark has something I don't."

"Yeah authority above him to do his job properly and that's about it." Nicky smirked at Shane picking fun at him. "So how are we going to make the rest of the night count Mr. Milk-Tray man?"

***

The couple eventually agreed on a dirty McDonald's before they went to see the new Batman movie at the cinema. It had been out a while but neither of them had found anyone to go with. It seemed to be a great end to what was another 27 hours together and like usual they didn't want to part company. 

"I'm staying at my parents tonight if you wanna come with me. It's closer to work for you by all of 10 minutes. I'll make sure you get breakfast." 

"Courtesy of your mam by any chance?"

"I can make it in the house if you'd prefer but it means getting up 20 minutes earlier when we could spend that time doing something else. Anyway I wanna see the look on her face when you stroll down the stairs at 7 in the morning."

"Are you gonna tell her?"

"Yeah I think I will. I think she deserves to hear the truth. She's letting me stay lodge free so I should show her some respect if you're going to be staying over more... Ideally we should only stay at yours or the cottage but sometimes convenience interferes." 

"No problem. Let's go grab my stuff then."

***

Mae hadn't heard Shane come home the night before but Peter had heard footsteps through the house and into his bedroom. Their son knew not to interrupt soap night and he didn't want to face an hour's inquisition before bed. Although he thought he'd heard two pairs of feet, Peter didn't question it, assuming Shane maybe hiding a secret girlfriend and he didn't want to impose on his youngest's privacy. 

"Looking sharp for an office full of girls there Nicky." Shane licked his lips once his man was ready for work. 

"Well we can't all be scrubbers can we?!" 

"I've never been a scrubber in my life, cheeky. You should know that by my soft hands." He held his palms out to the blonde who linked his fingers into them. "Ready to face the music?" Nicky nodded then Shane exhaled heavily. "Show time!"

Peter was in the kitchen of the café already cutting bread buns for the copious amounts of breakfast butties that were to fly out the door within minutes while Mrs. Filan was filling the till with coins in the shop floor. She always preferred to be customer facing, especially when she had her favourite regulars flashing their cute smiles several times a week. Hearing footsteps down the stairs, Mae stopped what she was doing to greet her son coming down for his fry up. She wasn't expecting 2 mouths to feed but her face lit up when Shane walked into the room with Nicky. 

"Morning dar... Oh! Oh hello dear." Mae smiled at her favourite blonde. "This is becoming quite the habit." She eye balled Shane waiting to hear what he had to say. 

"Morning Mam." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and gestured for Nicky to take a seat. "Yes he slept here last night." He responded to his mum's cheeky grin. 

"Any reason why?" She dug for more answers. 

"Yeah... Because Nicky and I are..."   
Before he could finish his sentence his dad was standing in the kitchen door with the bread knife in his hand. Sprinting to his side, Shane took the knife off him and placed it just inside the door. 

"You and Nicky are what?" His dad's dooming voice scared him. 

'Remember he doesn't have a problem with Robbie. It'll be fine.' "Erm, we, er..." Shane looked over to Nicky who nodded at him, encouraging him to admit the truth. "Huh... Nicky is more than a friend OK. I thought you deserved the respect to be told." 

Mae nearly had a fit as she smiled so hard her jaw ached. "How lovely for you darling. I'm so happy for you. You picked a good un." She waved at Nicky across the counter making him salute her with a grin. 

"Dad? Anything to say?"

Peter hesitated for a moment until his wife punched his shoulder. "Yes son. We did have our suspicions lately. We've seen how much you've bloomed this last week and we're very happy for you."

"That I'm gay?"

"That you're gay, yes I can say it. I do not have a problem with you being gay. Chill out. This isn't the 40s." Peter pulled his son in for a hug and relief showered over Shane. He hoped his dad was genuine but knew his mum would whip his trail of thought into line to accept their new lifestyle choice together if there was a problem.

Nicky looked at the time and felt he should just grab his usual butty and ask for a travel cup of coffee. He was walked out the door by Shane and kissed goodbye, planning to see each other later on. Shane still had some time before he needed to start so he sat with a full English breakfast and another coffee watching his mum prepare the tables. Once she was done, she sat on the table with Shane before opening up for 8am.  
It’d been a while since Shane had sat down and had a proper chat with his mum. He’d always opened up to her about his relationships and she knew some of the pressures he’d gone through in Dublin. But having been away a lot recently, their mother-son bond had faded slightly. He was desperate to get back on track and wanted to clear things up.

“Shane darling… are you OK?” Mae asked, perching her bum on the edge of the bench. “You look down suddenly.”

Stabbing his fork into his beans, one by one, Shane sighed and nodded. “Yeah I’m just thinking that’s all.”

“Do you want to talk about it? It’s been a while since one of our chats.”

“Yeah sorry about that. There hasn’t been much to tell until now. I’m so confused and everything is changing, I’m struggling to keep up with it.” 

“Are you worried about work or Nicky?”

“Huh, work doesn’t bother me, I’m safe with my job and I love being home with you. It’s more about Nick.” Shane finished his coffee and took a breath before stuffing a sausage in his mouth. He’d missed his dad’s café cooking.

“You do know we’re OK about it don’t you? I for one can see how happy he makes you and I like him very much.” Mae reached over the table to touch Shane’s arm and smiled at him.

“Yes that’s what’s bothering me. After everything that happened with her, I’m worried I’m going to mess this up. I like him so much. What if I react incorrectly to something he says or does just because of an experience with her?”

Mae hated seeing her boy upset but she understood where he was coming from. “Nicky is nothing like her and you’re a stronger person now Shane. He seems like a very resilient, honourable young man and I’m sure he’d understand if you explain your concerns.”

“I’ll tell him all that in time but what if he runs for the hills when I do? I’m scared he’ll think I’m a tragic push-over or damaged goods. I can’t risk losing him but I can’t keep it from him either. What am I supposed to do Mam? I’m falling for him already but I don’t wanna scare him off. It’s too soon for the L word.”

“Your relationship is very special and I'm sure he'd feel blessed and comforted to hear you say you love him." 

"Yeah I guess. Thanks mam." He kissed his mum's cheek then pulled her in for a hug. "I love you." 

"Love you too son. If you need half an hour to yourself you have time. Colm won't be here until 9." 

"Great, thanks. There is something I can do. I'll make sure I'm home in time." 

Shane finished his food and slid his plate towards his mum before rising from his seat and heading for the front door. He wasn't ready to say the words yet but he thought a gesture would keep the smile on Nicky's face. 

***

Strolling into the office with a travel mug of coffee in his hand, Nicky skipped to Mark’s side. 

"Morning boss." Nicky greeted his friend, feeling slightly weird by calling him boss still. "How are ya?"

"Good morning Mr. Byrne, please, close the door and take a seat." Mark held his hand out to gesture the request. "I need to talk to you."

"Is this a strictly work related issue or a chit chat?"

"We can make it both." He grinned, turning to his computer and clicking on the mouse a few times. "So basically I need to review your work for the first month with us. I've gone through some things and I'm happy to say... Pack your desk up." 

Nicky was confused. He didn't understand Mark’s tone and feared his friend had just fired him. "What?!"

"Ha-ha relax Nicky. You're moving in the office with me."

"For real? Why?"

"So I can take advantage of you."   
Nicky again wasn't sure of Mark’s tone and began to fear Shane's bestie was a sexual predator. The brunette saw the bewildered look in his eyes and laughed. "Of your IT skills and tea bitch qualities." 

"What are you talking about?"

"I want an assistant Nicky and I want you to do it. That's all."

"So why not just say so? Freak!" Nicky threw a ball of scrunched up paper at Mark’s face and laughed. "And thanks. If it gets me out of a room full of hormonal princesses I'm already there." 

"Indeed you are." He raised an eyebrow pointing out the obvious. 

"Anything else Mr. Feehily?" He smirked, playing up to the man in a suit.

"Nope. You can bring your stuff in straight away." Mark smiled and leaned back in his swivel chair to stretch. "Well that's the work bollocks out the way... How are you feeling today?" 

Nicky relaxed and turned his mannerisms to friend mode. "Knackered." He yawned nearly swallowing his fist whole as he tried to cover his mouth. "And no, not because of Shane... Well not physically anyway." He finished the last sips of his coffee and tried to talk to his boss in an unprofessional capacity. "Can I ask you a personal question about your relationship with Kian?"

"Only because we're in the office and no one can hear us... Go on."

"How long was it before you told each other how you felt? You know, when you said the L word."

"About a month after we'd met for our first date but we'd been talking online for about 3 weeks before that. Why?"

"I suppose the sex thing is different for you because you both knew you were gay. I don't mean to sound naive but is there a difference in time between how long girls and boys wait to... Go all the way?"

"I wouldn't know, I've never slept with a woman. But once you know your own sexuality I wouldn't have thought there was a rule book. You're right it is different for you two because it's the first time for you both." 

"So how did it work for you? Your first time? Were you in a long term relationship?"

"You're asking me how I lost my virginity?! Talk about forward." Mark sniggered. He was always in work mode in his office and found it a little unnerving talking about personal issues in the work place.

Nicky chuckled. "I'm not even drunk, check me out... You don't have to answer me."

"If you weren't my best friend’s boyfriend then I wouldn't but been as it's you... I didn't have my first boyfriend until I was 17. Craig his name was. He knew he was gay too but we took things slow and when we fell in love several months later we bit the bullet." 

"OK... So you told him you loved him first?"

"It doesn't mean that's what you and Shane have to do. Take it at your own pace... I can't say too much because one, I don't know much and two, I can't betray Shane's trust but he has been through some bad stuff and I think meeting you has pulled him out of the gutter. I see the way he looks at you Nicky. He's never been so besotted in his life. I think you make a beautiful couple so just don't rush into anything but do what feels right."

Nicky nodded and narrowed his eyes. "He told me his ex made him feel inadequate... I just don't understand how anyone could keep their hands off him or worse, hurt him." 

"He needs someone like you to love him. He's the nicest, most genuine guy you'll ever meet. Everyone has faults and no one is perfect but he comes close. He's the bestest friend you'll ever have so don't do what I did and let him down." 

"I won't... I love him." Nicky admitted to Mark and was surprised by how naturally it flowed from his voice box. 

Mark was partially shocked by Nicky's confession and also touched that he'd chosen to admit it to him first. He felt sincere happiness for the guys and couldn't help but believe he played a part in bringing them together. He'd been happy and loved up with Kian for a year and hoped that his friends would get to share the same experience as they did as they continued to hang out in their little click. 

The real sole purpose of Mark keeping Nicky in his office wasn't really for a chin wag and he definitely wasn't expecting to delve into his sex life but once he saw the in-house messenger pop up, he could tell Nicky to go clear his desk for all to be revealed.   
There sat on the newly appointed assistant's desk was his surprise. Tracey, one of the older office workers had been called upon by Mark, by the request of Shane, to create a romantic surprise for Nicky. Sitting there by his keyboard was a white cardboard box, surrounded by petals. A sudden rush of embarrassment encased him as all the girls were peering up over their monitors to catch his reaction. He looked around the room and for a moment wondered if he had a secret admirer.   
'Shane can't have been in the building so who put it there?! It wasn't Mark.'   
He sat down on his chair and slowly opened the lid of the box to reveal his gifts. Inside was a heart shaped cookie with icing that read 'My beauty' across it, a single red rose and an airplane shaped chocolate from Thornton’s with a message across it that read...  
"You can be my wingman any time... Aww." By now he knew it was from Shane and figured someone had placed it there during his time in the office.   
"Sneaky fuckers!" He smirked and smelt the sweet velvet rose under his nose. "Stop spoiling me man!" He muttered to himself and beamed with joy as he looked over to see Mark standing in his doorway holding his thumbs up. 

Not caring who heard, Nicky shouted across the room. "You sly fucker!" 

Mark shrugged and laughed, pointing at him then his office, gesturing him to hurry up and join him for some work duties. Nicky’s outburst caused the girls to gossip and come to the wrong conclusion about the boys until Tracey quietly explained the smile on the blonde’s face wasn't primarily caused by their committed boss.   
Nicky grabbed what he needed and made his way into the office before pulling out his mobile and sending Shane a text that read nothing more than, 'Bullshit, you can be mine.' 

***

There had been no initial plans for the weekend. Shane has been so busy with the café he hadn't had time to think of anything to do. However, Nicky wanted to try his hand at being romantic; to return all the times Shane had spoilt him recently. He'd asked Mark for some inspiration and sought out Finbarr for his help.   
The plan was in place but Nicky had to make an excuse not to see Shane Friday evening so he could be up first thing Saturday. He told his man he had to speak to his mum about their relationship but when he felt bad about lying, he did the right thing and went over to see his parents to fill her in. It came as no surprise that Yvonne took the news as well as Nick Snr and Gill had. The whole family was laid back and never judged anyone for being considered different or troubled, gay or straight, black or white. Yvonne was thrilled by the news and couldn't wait to see Mae at bingo to talk to her son's future mother-in-law. 

Banging on Shane's bedroom door, Finbarr tried to wake his little brother. "Shane get up, I need you in the stables today." 

"No chance, piss off." He shouted from his slumber. 

"I'm coming in." The older man barged in knowing Nicky's hands wouldn't be round his brother’s genitals. 

"What are you doing here anyway? Why aren't you feeding my gorgeous Harley? And why just barge in here, I could have been with Nicky."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, I knew you weren't else Mam would have said on my way up here. Please Shane I need some help in the yard, just for this morning I promise. Then you can see your boyfriend and fuck him til you're heart’s content." 

"We don't have sex you know that!" He sat up in his bed and wiped his face. "Fine but only because I wanna see Harls. Get lost so I can get ready." 

Finbarr grinned to himself as he waited downstairs for Shane to get ready for his big day. Shane would see Harley but it wouldn't be at the yard.   
***


	10. Chapter 10

Once Shane realised they'd taken a wrong turn he asked Finbarr where they were going. 

"I just need to pick some new tack up from H&R Stoley." He lied but knew he'd be believed as the supplier was in that direction. "Get your head back down for a bit if you want." He knew if Shane's eyes were closed he wouldn't ask more questions til they got there.

Finbarr pulled up into Hazelwood Park and shoved Shane's shoulder to wake him up. 

"Hmm what? I'll wait in the car." He grumbled keeping his eyes tightly shut. 

"No you won't. Get up, now!" Without waiting, the older sibling got out of the driver's seat and walked round to Shane's side to open his door. "Out!" 

Sporting a confused expression in his face, Shane looked around to see they weren't at Stoley's. “What’s going on?”

“Come with me.” Finbarr lead the way knowing exactly where to go down the path and round the corner to the right where Shane’s surprise awaited him. 

There standing in his Top Gun whites was Nicky but he wasn’t alone. With distant supervision of stable hand Sarah, Nicky stood in the middle of Harley and Diamond with a huge grin on his face.

“Oh… my… god!” he covered his mouth with his hands and stared at Nicky as Sarah and Finbarr left them to it. “Nicky?!”

“I can do romance too.” He winked and gave his man a kiss. “Fancy a hack around the lake?” he asked handing Diamond’s reins to him. 

“You’re going to ride in whites? You’re brave.”

“I’m feeling bold.” He chuckled. “What do you think?”

“I think you look beyond cute in that costume for a start.” He stroked Harley’s nose and kissed his forelock. “And you’re always gorgeous too Harls.”

“So let’s go.” Nicky mounted Harley with absolute coolness and lead the way down the track. 

With Shane and Diamond at the rear, he watched Nicky’s body move in sync with Harley’s. He loved how assured the blonde had become. Even he hadn’t ridden his first love through the park so spending time with both boy and horse pleased him. He now assumed Nicky had avoided seeing him the night before in order to plan their day and made a mental note to thank his brother for trusting them to trek the horses away from the yard. He was more than experienced to do so but since running the joint, Finbarr had always been dubious about taking the animals from their comfort zone but this was an exception to his beliefs and wanted his brother to have a great time. No one else had ever wanted to share his hobby so he was happy to see Nicky beg to take the horses away for a couple of hours. 

After an half an hour, Nicky halted his ride to let Harley chomp some grass. He remained mounted though and let the reins loose, holding onto the pommel for a moment.   
“This is fun right?” Nicky checked as they hadn’t spoken much yet.

“It’s amazing Nicky, thank you.” He chose to jump off his steed and tie the reins to the fence. Standing by Nicky’s side, he patted Harley’s neck and stared up at his man. “I had no idea.”

“Good. Finbarr kept his end of the deal then.” He smiled with a twinkle in his eye. 

“I didn’t really think you’d be so quick to sit in the saddle again so soon and look at you now… like a Disney prince.” He laughed. 

“That’s what wingmen do isn’t it?”

“Not technically… my wingman would be Mark because he helped me find you. You’re more like my… cohort or sidekick.”

“Your Dick Grayson then?”

“Ha-ha OK no… the David Furnish to my Elton John.”

“Wow is there not a better looking, younger, celebrity gay couple out there?!” Nicky laughed at Shane’s metaphor. 

After shaking his head and straining his open smile with a chuckle, Shane held his hand out to help Nicky dismount. “I don’t know. Can’t say I’m up to scratch on my Canal Street gossip.” He kissed Nicky’s cheek as he reached the floor and tied Harley next to Diamond. “But seriously Nicky, this is really great.”

“I know it’s not much but I’m a little rusty and there’s no way I can beat everything you’ve done for me.” He held Shane’s hand and led him to the bench, carved from a fallen oak tree trunk. “Finn said you’d never done this before when I asked so I thought it was good enough.”

“It is… you have no idea how much this means to me. Being able to share this with you, knowing it was your idea… no one has ever done something like this for me Nicky.”

“Suppose I’m not too rusty then.” He grinned looking over the lake where the swans were dancing on the sun lit ripples.   
Shane stared at the profile of Nicky’s face as he gazed into the distance. ‘He’d have been the next Becks if he’d pursued football. And not for his footy skills.’ He wondered what the blonde was thinking but didn’t want to break the silence. When Nicky caught him staring out the corner of his eye, he slightly tilted his head to show an adorable grin form on his face.   
“What? Taking a mental picture of your pilot?”

“Fly me away.” He whispered, squeezing the blonde’s hand and placed his other on his neck. “Take us somewhere we’re truly alone.”

“There’s only you and me right here Shay… no one else exists right now.” Nicky leaned in and pressed his lips onto Shane’s to enjoy a slow, loving kiss in the sunshine, surrounded by beauty and nature. It was the first truly romantic embrace they’d shared and they both felt their hearts skip a beat. Fighting not to say ‘the words’, Nicky pulled away. “Marry me Shane!”

“I feel a déjà vu… if you keep asking me like that I’ll never know when you’re being serious.”

“OK well I’ll leave the serious proposal to you… but if you asked me right now I’d find it hard to say no.”

‘He has to know how I feel… I have to say something.’ Choosing to ignore his thoughts, Shane cleared his throat. “I think we have a few more milestones to reach first don’t you think?”

“Why do you think I’ve booked us the cottage on Cullenamore Beach tonight?” he announced catching Shane off guard.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah course. Just you and me… an entire secluded cottage to ourselves right on the sea front.”

“Wow… you really are full of surprises aren’t you?”

“Told ya.” Nicky winked and kissed Shane once before climbing back to his feet. 

Shane sat for a moment watching Nicky untie Harley’s reins. It was his time to be treated and he couldn’t believe how dreamy his day was turning out. ‘I’m telling him tonight… on the beach. Just the two of us.’  
***

Sarah and Finbarr saw that the horses got back to the yard safe while a taxi collected the couple from the park and took them straight home to Nicky's. He'd already packed his bag for the trip so he drove Shane home to collect an overnight bag and they made their way towards Strandhill.   
It was only a 20 minute drive to the secluded building on the beach. The modern, white, flat roofed dwelling had its own indoor pool, games room, huge kitchen, 3 master bedrooms each with an ensuite, a large patio garden with built-in gas BBQ and a view of the coast to die for.   
It was serene in its solidarity and the only noise around was the sea crashing on the wind break rocks. The sand was clean and golden, the grass verges were lush Irish green and the ocean was sparkling blue as the sunlight beamed down in the west, slowly making its way round the horizon to create the most beautiful sunset that the boys would ever see. 

Nicky knew the owner of the luxury pad for rent so he'd arranged for them to make some preparations prior to their arrival. More surprises that Shane wouldn't see coming. He messaged to warn them he was on his way so they could shoot off and leave the boys to the most romantic night away they'd ever had. 

"Wow this place is stunning Nicky. It must cost a fortune." Shane admired the site as he climbed from the car. 

"Don't you worry about that. I've always dreamt of bringing someone here so it seemed the perfect place." Nicky lifted their rucksacks from the boot and lead them to the front door where he retrieved the keys from under the welcome mat. "Youngest first." He opened the door and gently pushed Shane inside. 

"A pool?! You didn't tell me to bring swimmers." 

Nicky leaned into the brunette’s ear and whispered. "Who said we need any." 

Shane raised his eyebrows at the boy as he imagined them naked in the water, holding each other, kissing... The fantasy soon caused an arousal in his pants so he pressed his groin against Nicky's and breathed onto the blonde's neck.   
"Mmm, skinny dipping hey? Sounds interesting." Nicky’s cute smile said it all. It was all in the plan. "I can't wait to see what else you have up your sleeve Mr. Byrne." He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his lips into the crease of Nicky's neck making the blonde shudder. "I'm not sure I can wait actually." 

"We'll get there. But first..." Nicky pressed his lips into Shane's and they shared a sexual embrace. "Grab a beer out the fridge and marvel at my cooking skills... We're having a BBQ outside." 

"Awesome. Sounds perfect babe. I'll put our bags in the bedroom." 

When Shane reached the first room he found, he noticed it was all ready for him to discover. Trailing from the door towards the bed was a track of fake petals and imitation diamonds. On top of the bed were two swan shaped towels with a chocolate heart between them. It all looked like a honeymoon suite except for when Shane noticed the extras on one pillow. 

"Erm... Nick... Who did you ask to put these in here? Or didn't you ask?" 

Nicky appeared at the bedroom door and chuckled. "Never you mind. What do you think?"

"I think I'm in for a long night and a painful morning. Are you sure you're ready for this?" 

"I've been ready since the night we met. I thought tonight would be the perfect time to... Explore... Only if you're ready." 

"Oh boy I'm ready, trust me. You are so cute do you know that?! This is all so beautiful Nick, thank you." Shane held Nicky's neck with both hands and slipped his tongue into the blonde’s mouth. "Tonight is going to be something really special." 

"You're telling me! First I want to chill with a beer by the BBQ, go for stroll on the beach at sunset, throw you into that pool and make you wet them I'm going to do something to you that's gonna blow your mind... And no one is going to disturb us." 

"And what if I was hoping to take you instead?!" 

"You think I don't have the stamina to do it more than once?! I haven't had sex for 2 years Shane, once we start, we ain't stopping... So yeah expect your morning to be painful." 

*** 

Nicky had cooked them the most delicious food on the Barbie. For starters they had Irish beef and mozzarella sliders on brioche followed by a pork and apple Frankfurt hotdog, topped off with a chargrilled lobster with salad. They paced themselves with 3 bottles of Heineken each then moved to sit on the sand bank, staring at the already blood orange and pink sky as the sun approached the horizon to set for the night. 

Shane sat with his legs either side of Nicky who leaned back onto his chest to share body heat. The younger boy tussled with Nicky's fingers and kissed his neck as they relaxed and enjoyed the view. 

"I can't remember the last time I felt so chilled out with someone like this." Nicky quietly stated, pulling Shane's arms around him. 

"Me either. It's beautiful, just like you." Shane replied, resting his chin on the boys shoulder. "I don't think I've ever been away for the night with anyone." 

"We should make it a habit." The blonde suggested. Completely at peace with their relationship. "Is there anything you wanna talk about?"

Shane knew there was plenty he could say but wasn't sure what order to say them in. He didn't want to taint their first sunset with memories of his ex so he chose to remain soppy instead.   
'Do I tell him now or later...? God I wanna tell him now.'   
"Nico... Today has been so great, you're so thoughtful and... You've made me so happy these last few weeks."

"There better not be a 'but' this time."

"Only a good one... I wanna tell you something and I don't want you to freak out." 

Nicky let go and turned to face his man. "What is it?"

"It's nothing bad... In fact I don't think I could say anything that could top it right now. Being here with you, right now, it's perfect. You're the most incredible person I've ever met and I feel so lucky to have you in my life. I never want this feeling to end." 

"I feel the same way... I still get butterflies when I see you." 

"You know what I get?!"

"An erection? I dunno." He laughed. 

Shane chuckled back at his cheeky comment and shook his head. "I get a rush of blood to my heart and it chokes me. Knowing you're mine, being able to hold you and make you sound those noises in bed... I feel like I can't breathe. It physically hurts but in a good way because I know what I feel is real... What we have is so special Nicky, I need you to know, I'm..." He paused a second before looking into the blue iris staring at with in anticipation. "I'm in love with you already and I can't hold it in, I had to say it out loud... I love you so much." 

Nicky smiled in silence. His heart was racing ten to the dozen and his palms began to sweat. It took him a moment to swallow the saliva in his throat and respond. "Thank God." He sighed.

"What?" 

"Thank God... I love you too." Nicky finally replied and pounced onto his man, pushing Shane's back down onto the ground, forcing his light body weight over the hunk so he could control a deep and meaningful kiss. There was no one around for at least a mile each way so they were safe in their location to entertain themselves however they wished. Gasping for air, Nicky pulled away slightly. "You're a supremacy... My hero, my boyfriend... And I will never let you go." 

"Good. Because I don't think I would survive the heart ache from you." They kissed again as the sun slipped away into the sea, leaving a gradual wash of colours in the sky where it met the stars and moon edging from the East. "So are you gonna get your kit off so I can make love to you in the Jacuzzi or what?!" 

Nicky jumped to his feet for a head start and nodded. "But you'll have to catch me first." 

***

The pool was warm but the Jacuzzi was a lovely, bubbly, relaxing place to start. Both boys had ran into the house and stripped to their boxers before diving into the deep end of the indoor pool. The lighting was already set to an evening twinkle and the sound of tranquil music played softly through the speakers.   
Sweeping Nicky's bare chest into his arms, Shane guided him to sit down in the bubbles and he climbed to sit in his lap; both of their heads dripping with water and sweat as their nerves boiled their blood. Shane wiped his hand over the blonde’s face, clearing droplets from his eyebrows before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

"God you're so sexy when you're wet." Shane licked his lips. "I just realised... I can't make love to you right here because everything is in the bedroom." 

"If you're that worried then I can wait. I know I'm clean of any... Stuff." 

"Me too. I got checked after... After her!" 

"So I don't care... Take me as you are. It's gonna hurt with or without a condom. At least it's plenty wet in here." 

"It won't hurt I promise. I'll be gentle and if at any time you want me to stop, just say so... I'll ease you into it, just like I did before."

"Are you sure you're ready?" Nicky wasn't sure after all if he was, to have that power inside of him but he remembered how gentle Shane had been with his hands and so swallowed the lump in his throat, held back the tears in his eyes and allowed his man to peel his boxers down.   
Not another word was spoken until Shane's hard shaft entered Nicky. He was kneeled on the seating of the hot tub, resting his elbows and hands on the pool side as Shane held his waist from behind him and slowly thrust himself inside. 

"How's that?" Shane whispered. 

Nicky nodded as he bit his bottom lip, the pleasure and pain combined was confusing but as soon as Shane's hand reached round to stroke his erection to the same stride as his hips grinding, the blonde forgot about any discomfort and yelped in pure ecstasy.  
"Fucking hell that's good."

"Come with me Nick... I'm close."

With just a few more thrusts, the boys exploded together and let out an almighty cry of satisfaction. Catching his breath, Shane rested his head on Nicky's back for a second before sliding under him and sitting down to draw him into his lap for a snog. 

"That was incredible... New but... Great." Nicky panted as he smirked. "I can't wait for you to feel that pleasure."

"I'm sure it'll be perfect." The brunette kissed him and held him close to his chest. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"Only you Shay." Nicky squeezed the naked man tight and let a tear fall from his eye. It was gone unnoticed because they were both so wet already but Nicky knew he'd remember that moment for the rest of his life. "Love you babe." 

"Love you too Nico." 

***

The rest of the night was just how Nicky had dreamed it. They showered down after their session in the pool, helped themselves to a glass of champagne and toasted to their lives. Before they were too exhausted, Nicky had lead Shane back to the bedroom where he seductively stripped him and used the extra accessories left on the pillow. The lube came in handy this time but with confidence, Nicky consciously decided not to use a condom. He wanted Shane to feel his load shoot inside him and he wanted to feel every inch of Shane without restrictions.   
He was nervous though. More nervous than letting Shane enter him. He'd gone longer without penetrating anyone himself and he was scared it wouldn't be a patch on what they'd felt earlier but he was wrong. So wrong. It somehow felt different in a spiritual way. Maybe because they were dry and not surrounded by water pressure but the experience was definitely something they were all too eager to do again... And again, the next morning. 

What else did they need? They had found each other and against previous desires, they'd fallen in love and gave themselves to each other in a way neither of them thought would be an option just weeks ago. They were solid, best friends and lovers, inseparable and a force not to be reckoned with. But could their bond and happiness last forever?   
This was no Disney movie and the happy ever after they were expecting was still a long way off as a certain manipulating bitch waited down the line to throw a challenging spanner, smack, bam between their eyes....


End file.
